A New Beginning
by AlahForPrez
Summary: My first story. A romance between a summoner and the Nine-Tailed Fox with action and adventure! Rated M for sexual content and some other stuffs.
1. A New Beginning

_ Summer, July 7th._

_"Last push guys, don't hold back!" I rallied to my team._

_It was the last game for the night and all that was standing between my team and me were a few minor minions as well as the fresh-from-respawn opposing team. My team consisted of Cassiopeia, Master Yi, and Rammus. We were facing off against a Vayne, Shyvana, and a Veigar. I was Cassiopeia, my normal pick for 3v3 pubstomping, and as usual, despite my being counter picked by Veigar, I was carrying like a boss. After getting 3 kills in the first five minutes, I proceeded to dominate and bring the game to a near-close at the fifteen minute mark. When my team got to the enemy team, we saw them trying to keep the massive waves of super minions, which flowed in like a stream managing to compromise a dam, from destroying their nexus. Rammus immediately advanced recklessly into the fray. I slithered closely behind him with my spells at the ready. Master Yi stayed outside waiting for the right moment to end the game. He was waiting until we killed Veigar, after  
>which point he would flash over the wall and attack the nexus.<em>

_Vayne stepped off the base and started to shoot Rammus with her silver bolts. Rammus taunted her and activated Defensive Ball Curl. After Rammus taunted Vayne, I spat my poison at her and sent my twin fangs soaring into Vayne; she died after the third pair of fangs landed in her back while she tried to run back to heal on the summoner platform. Veigar conjured his stun wall on Rammus and cast primordial burst at me, which, under other circumstances, would have severely hurt me, but instead it did no damage. I wasn't dumb enough to walk into the anti-AP-carry's trap and instead countered it with a Banshee's Veil. While I was keeping their team suppressed, Master Yi was hacking away at the nexus using his ultimate._

_VICTORY!_

_After the match ended, I received the last bit of money that I needed. I made my way to the shop. It was 11:57 P.M. I had been waiting for this for a week. I bolted down the spacious halls of The Institute of War, excitement making my fingers tingle and arms shake. The halls had magically lit torches with blue fire lined down the halls illuminating most of the hallway; The torches were enchanted so that they never burned, and yet, you would stare at them and wonder how. The explanation was obvious, but to those who were never exposed to magic, it was as if everything you knew was suddenly unveiled as a lie. But if you were going through the halls for the first time, you wouldn't pay any mind to the torches or even the blue fires that levitated above the unburnable torches. Nope, you would be staring in awe at the unfathomably amazing champions walking, or even flying, down the halls. Who cares about some stupid magic gimmicks when a man on fire walks by  
>you? You see my point. So after navigating through the halls of the institute, I finally made it to the store. The room was packed so heavily that I would've had to wait hours to enter. However, instead of waiting, I began to whisper to myself an incantation for a displacement spell. The air around me swapped through space and time until... Orange strands of space and time abruptly became tangible before my eyes. After checking to see if my limbs were still attached to my body, and luckily they were, I noticed I got swapped with whomever had first place in the line. After I made it in I saw everyone watching the clock, which is likely what kept me from getting booted back out, and counting down. "5...4...3...2...1..." Deafening screams of joy assaulted the ears of anyone with less enthusiasm than the rest of us, if any such person existed in the ocean of happy summoners. After the clerk put the box on the counter, I snatched a scrap of tightly rolled<br>parchment out of the box and gave the clerk my influence points and sprinted out of the store. On the way back my head spun. I was elated, which was an extremely rare occurrence for me. As I opened the door to my unusually dark room, It was average for my lowlight styled preferences, but unusual to other types of people. I shut the door behind me and dash-jumped onto my bed taking out the scroll I bought from the store, unbeknownst to me that this was the moment that would drastically revamp my life for the better, and unrolled it on my bed. The title read "Incantation for Summoning Ahri, The Nine-Tailed Fox"._


	2. First Impressions

_Summer, July 7th._

_There are 2 types of summoner categories that I use to classify people into here in the institute. There are the summoners that play games, often with friends and hang out around the institute and have little care for adventure with a decent shot at finding a mate. In contrast there are the ones that play Summoner's Rift religiously for 20 hours of every day with breaks only of the food and of the bathroom sort, they also have little to no interest in adventure with equal interest or chance at finding a mate. I was the epitome of the latter to the 2 types. My name was Sky, I was born in the Institute of War 18 years ago, but my parents retired early after making large contributions to project Dominion. They live happily in Demacia now and I reside here... Wasting my life. Until today..._

_I wielded the scroll in front of me, carefully, meticulously scanning every word. After memorizing the entire scroll I checked the clock. 12:38 A.M. To the summoners like me, 8 hours seemed indifferent from 2. As the saying goes, time flies when you're owning noobs. I immediately got off my bed and walked over to my gaming chair. All summoners had one for whenever they played. I turned on the emerald colored crystal on my desk which projected a flawless 17' screen, which was adjustable with magic. More advanced summoners could make the crystal project onto the whole room and even add dimensions to make it feel like you were really there. After navigating through the menu I qeued a 5v5 match, the first of many to come tonight. As soon as the champion select screen came up I recited the summoning incantation as fast as I could, before someone else did. Our final team was composed of Irelia, Udyr, Caitlyn, Ahri, and Sona. In next to no time at all, the  
>screen showed us all at the summoner platform. I stared in awe at my new champion. From the moment I saw her I was fazed… "Summoner..?"<em>

_The beyond beautiful voice snapped me out of the trance. "Huh?... Oh, sorry!" I apologized telepathicly. "You can call me Sky, by the way." I added with a hint of embarrassment._

_"Pleased to meet you Sky," She giggled. Her giggle was cute and yet sinister at the same time but still mesmerizing, all the same."But shouldn't we be making our way to the middle?" She asked. I would wager that her voice was more serene than that of a goddess, hell, I would've bet she was more beautiful than one too._

_"On it." I told her confidently. "It may be my first game with her, but I'm sure I can naturally pick up her play style easily" I thought to myself._

_"They will not stand a chance." She said. We bought boots and 3 health potions from the store and began advancing towards the middle lane. After we got off the platform, she noticed the large nexus, the small little minions shuffling single-file to their lanes, and the odd looking inhibitors. Following the middle batch of minions to the middle, she analyzed the tower with her velvet tails swirling majesticly behind her._

_"Here we are." I answered as we passed the last turret. It had just occurred to me that I didn't analyze the other team. Their team seemed pretty airtight. Soraka, Lux, Graves, Riven, and Maokai. Upon conclusion of my team analysis, we reached the middle. Ahri looked across the lane to see an odd figure. Out of the fog-of-war came a petite figure that appeared to be skipping. Lux approached middle field and waved at us. Typical happy spirited Lux. Always being so nice and thoughtful._

_"She's so cute!" Ahri told me in a fascinated voice. She was underestimating Lux just like I did the first time I dueled her in a lane. I remember thinking she would be easy to kill and going straight at her only to be snared, slowed, and have a laser shot point-blank into my face. Good times..._

_"She is, but she also has a high kill potential, as in, she can kill us fast. Just stay behind the minions and be careful for her snare. If she casts Lucent Singularity, it's not imperative to dodge it, but if you can, move out of the slow field. It's got crap damage early and it eats her mana. Plus I bought potions so we should be fine." I instructed. Ahri was last hitting minions subconciously, keeping the rest of her focus on Lux. After a few minutes Lux cast her snare perfectly straight through the opening in our minion wave. She caught Ahri off guard and her spell snared her. Ahri was quick to find an opening in Lux's minion wave and charmed Lux and threw her orb straight through The Lady of Luminosity draining her to slightly above half health. Lux turned as soon as the charm wore off and cast Lucent Singularity to slow us. I used flash and Ahri spun causing three fox fires to spawn and attack Lux. She was barely alive and about to escape before  
>Ahri cast her orb one last time.<em>

_YOU HAVE SLAIN AN ENEMY!_

_I was about to congratulate Ahri and back up a little, but before I could, Maokai came from behind us and cast Twisted Advance. This was punishment for over-extending. Usually Maokai is only a threat with a partner, however, this time he had the red buff, which slowed us as we ran back to safety._

_"Sky, let me fight him." Ahri said reassuringly. I thought we had a better chance at reaching the turret. Maokai's health was about 250 out of 630. This was low but I was unsure of Ahri's damage potential._

_"Don't you trust me?" Her voice was so blissful; I let her have her way. We were at the center of the lane, minions fighting behind us from my pushing the lane. Ahri charmed Maokai and cast Fox Fire dealing all the damage she needed. She used her ultimate ability, Spirit Rush, causing Maokai to flash away. She continued to pursue him with another charge of Spirit Rush followed by Orb of Deception._

_YOU HAVE SLAIN AN ENEMY!_

_We used the last charge to return to the turret for a recall._

_"Amazing job Ahri!" I complimented enthusiastically._

_"I couldn't have done it without my favorite summoner." She said with a sultry voice. The compliment made me feel... Attached. Or at least, that's what I thought it was._

_About 10 minutes later the enemy surrendered. Our final score was 6/0/8. It took me until the end of the first match to realize that I had a huge crush on Ahri. By the end of the night I was in love._


	3. A Surge of Confidence

_Summer, July 8th._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_"shuuuuutuuuup..." I groaned in my head. It continued to beep for 2 more sequences, then I finally got up. It was 7 P.M. I put on the robes they gave out to all summoners and put on my slippers while remembering details of last night. Most of the games after the first one went the same way; demolished my lane, carried through the game, and admired Ahri's uncontested beauty. I started on my way to the cafeteria for breakfast. I was thinking about Ahri. I just couldn't get her out of my mind. The more I tried, the faster I realized she was there to stay._

_As I walked down the hall, I saw Lux carrying a rather delicious-looking pie. Whenever a new champion enters the league, Lux, being the sweetheart she is, bakes any pastry she feels like making and takes it to them as a welcoming gift. I decided to skip breakfast at the thought of actually meeting Ahri._

_"Lux? Would you mind if I came with you to welcome Ahri to the league?" I asked whilst walking with her hesitantly. Lux was a pretty girl and everyone knew it. I hoped she didn't turn to me because I was blushing profusely. The only social experience I had was from games, which didn't help when talking to women._

_"Not at all Sky, I'll even tell her you helped me with the pie." She said with her trademark smile shimmering in the light. I had no idea where Ahri's room was, but I hoped it wasn't far. Being near Lux made me sweat and I feared I might pass out if I was close to her for too long. However, at the same time I hoped we would never get there. I feared talking to Ahri. Her beauty was mildly intimidating and I was already at a disadvantage just because she was a woman._

_"Here we are!" Lux began knocking on the door while I memorized the door number. 658. I had the sudden urge to turn-tail and bolt away, almost did too. The knob twisted and the door opened revealing the most beautiful woman I would ever have the privilege of meeting._

_"Hello?"Ahri asked. My heart skipped a beat._

_"Good morning!" Lux held out the pie for the beautiful fox woman who returned a puzzled look to Lux. My brain told me to say something, but I was at a loss for words._

_"It's a welcoming g-gift f-from Lux and I." I tripped over my words hoping she didn't notice. I couldn't help but think how easy it was to talk to her when she wasn't right in front of me._

_"And who are you?" She questioned with her full attention on me now. My lip started to quiver, and my legs shook, and sweat started seeping down my skin._

_"Sky, I summoned you like 15 times last night, remember?" I was so thankful that I didn't stutter._

_"Oh, hello, it's nice to meet you in person." She said with a renewed attitude._

_"The pleasure is all mine." I took her velvet soft hand and kissed it, receiving a giggle in return. "Movies for the win!" I thought to myself._

_"You two know each other?" Lux asked._

_"Yes, he's my favorite summoner." She winked at me as she said it and saw me blushing, which in turn, made my face turn beet red. I wondered if it was true or just her way of being polite._

_"And she is my favorite champion." I smiled to her; I wasn't bold enough for a wink._

_Lux started to say something but she was interrupted when blue strands of light began surrounding her. She was being summoned. With a wave good bye from Lux, she vanished leaving no trace of her existence prior. A rush of nervousness came over me as I realized that she had left me alone with Ahri. Before it turned awkward, I wished Ahri a happy stay with the League and left after exchanging good-byes._

_I was going to the cafeteria. After about five steps, I stopped, and without a second thought turned back around to perform one of the boldest actions I ever would. I knocked on the door before I could talk myself out of it. Ahri answered the door once more with a confused look._

_"I actually uhh.. Um you aren't busy are you?" Originally I had planned to ask her to dinner another night, but my mouth was talking without me telling it what to say._

_"Not at all, why?" I noticed her tails started to whirl slightly faster after my question. I assumed she knew what I was going to ask and that she would say yes. This made it easier to ask._

_"May I join you for breakfast? I was on my way to the cafeteria before I saw Lux on her way to welcome you." I said, my knees still shaking. I prepared myself for either answer._

_"Make yourself at home." She smiled as she gestured inward towards nothing in particular._


	4. The First Date

_Summer, July 8th._

_I walked inside of Ahri's domain and the first thing I noticed was the smell. The smell was intoxicating, probably containing an aphrodisiac. The smell was like a blend between sweet cherry blossoms and lilacs with a hint of lilies. It was the most compelling smell ever. I wondered if this was how she lured victims in whenever she was hungry. Well, it had made me feel relaxed, so I guessed it was. I knew she used to feast on people's souls, but when she joined the League she stopped._

_Ahri walked over to a table and put the pie on it before walking into the kitchen to get some silverware and plates. The dorm had ample space for her and all of her furniture. The furniture wasn't pink like I had imagined, in fact, it was periwinkle. Instead of a couch, Ahri had a loveseat with a plush exterior. Fur carpets were placed around the dorm and her kitchen had turquoise tiles as well as a jade counter-top. The walls were also painted periwinkle. Almost all of her apartment matched._

_She sat down in a booth with soft, furry seats. I went to sit in the opposite booth but was surprised to see Ahri patting the seat next to her. I switched seats and took a plate from the stack she placed in the middle of the table. She was using the Fine-Ionia plates._

_"Did you bring out the Fine-Ionia dishes just for me or are they the only ones you have?" I asked._

_"Just for you, they give you free dishes when you move in. But I also like them because they match the rest of the room." She replied._

_"I imagined your dorm would be pink, but I really like the periwinkle theme. By the way, is that counter top made of real jade?" I asked before stuffing my face with pie. Lux was a really gifted cook, amongst other things._

_"Thank you. And yes, it is real jade." She took a bite at the pie. "So how long have you been a summoner?" She asked after she stopped chewing on the pie._

_"2 months. But I'm not that great. If we were to play ranked, we would most likely have a lot harder opponents." I told her. Her tails brushed by my arm most of the time I sat there; they felt so soft and pleasant. I finished my pie with one more bite._

_"What do people do for fun around here?" She asked after finishing her pie._

_"Well... People aren't limited to just the institute. Summoners can teleport anywhere on Runeterra, after all. In fact, here, grab my hand." I held out my hand and she entwined her fingers around mine. The feeling was inexplicable and I never wanted it to end. Her smile grew even wider as I began whispering the teleport spell._

_The loud and ferocious winds blew every-which-way as we were placed on the top of Mount Gargantuan. The clouds were within reach above our heads. I took the hand with Ahri's and raised it above our heads into the clouds to feel the wispy cool mist glide through our hands. I had been on top of the mountain before but the only other person I brought with me was Heimerdinger; He was doing a study for an invention, but he also couldn't reach the clouds due to his height._

_"If you aren't afraid of heights, look down over there." I pointed down towards The Institute of War. She motioned towards the end of the platform where I was standing, but then she started slowing down and slowly peaked her head over the side and then turned to me smiling. I gazed into her bright golden eyes and then looked away quickly with a blush. Eye contact with her reminded me of why I was always so intimidated by women with her unmatched charms._

_"I don't bite ya'know..." I blushed even more with that. "So don't let me intimidate you." She cooed._

_"Easy for you to say... You could have anyone you wanted, while I... Well, I'm..." I was cut off and stunned after I realized that Ahri placed her hands, softly, against my cheeks and moved her lips onto mine. The misty clouds flew into us, grazing our skin causing tingles, followed by goose bumps to cover our skin making the moment feel as if it were a dream. It was my first kiss and it was beyond my wildest imagination. And just as quickly as it began, it ended. She pulled away and stared into my eyes. This time I didn't look away, her eyes were irresistable and her smile was so warm and inviting._

_"Let's go back now, Sky." She said while shaking. It was quite cold, moreso than usual. She took my hand while I started the teleport back to Ahri's dorm._

_"Thank you for the wonderful evening. Would you like to go for dinner another night?" My mind was still racing from everything. It was a day I would remember forever, and it wasn't even close to over._

_"I look forward to it, and the pleasure was all mine." She didn't know how much I enjoyed the date._


	5. Adventure Time!

_Summer, July 8th._

_"How does Wednesday sound?" I suggested._

_"I can do Wednesday." She said after thinking for a minute. I wondered what else she could possibly have planned considering it was only her first day here. Although, she did already have a... Whatever she considered me to be._

_"Okay, I'll pick you up at 6?" I asked. She nodded with her tails still whirling a mile a minute behind her. I turned out the door and left doing a fist pump with the air. I had no regrets on following my impulse to ask Ahri on a date. I wondered if Ahri also considered it to be a date. Considering the kiss, I guess it must've been. I'm sure that this would be the point where most people with my cluelessness would consult a friend. I didn't envy those who had friends, despite the helpful guidance._

_After a few random and subconscious turns I realized I didn't know where I was going. I had already eaten with Ahri, what else was I to do? I started going towards my room, might as well go play some matches. I didn't want to bother Ahri further, so I resolved that I would summon Lux instead, or perhaps Corki._

_Out of nowhere, Ezreal turned the corner in a rush._

_"Whats up Ez?" I asked as he blurred past me._

_"Going to get a map from Twitch. I'm heading to The Plague Jungles to get an artifact that is rumored to enhance magic potential, similar to my gauntlet." He stopped by the end of the response, otherwise he would probably be at Twitch's already._

_"Can I go with you? I haven't got much else to do. It's been a while since I tagged along with you on an expedition too, good 'ole times, right?" I asked while thinking about the irony of The Prodigal Explorer going to get a map._

_"Sure, follow me." He had already started forward. I followed behind, albeit far in the dust, but never the less. I could usually keep up with him, but I was still groggy despite my trip to Mount Gargantuan at 7:30 in the morning. I would snap out of it eventually._

_Ezreal stopped abruptly in front of Twitch's room. The map was outside of his door, which saved us the inconvenience of his smell and odd personality. Ezreal wasted no time at all and grabbed my hand whispering the teleport incantations._

_The air was humid and muck with chirps in concert with buzzing and squawking amongst other indescribable sounds surrounded us. We must not have been too far in. In the center of the jungle you could hear death cries from helpless animals as they were being eaten by things like troptars or fekindars. Those were common animals you would find in the center of The Plague Jungles, not to say they couldn't be found in the outskirts though. Ezreal was still reading the map._

_"This way." He said after turning left and right in an attempt to find north. I followed closely behind him while he cut the brush in front of us with a sword he generated from his gauntlet. As we moved forward I saw snakes slithering across branches overhead. I continued walking until Ezreal stopped me and pointed to a nest of sleeping wolves and some red and yellow flowers. I remembered what he told me a long time ago on our first expedition._

_"Red meets yellow, you're a dead fellow. Red meets black, you're okay Jack." I remembered. Or perhaps it was the other way around, maybe even different words entirely. Either way we had to avoid the flowers without waking up the wolves. After he maneuvered through the flowers it was my turn. I took a step over the flowers with my right leg and felt a really weird tingle crawling up my left leg. I wasn't about to turn around and find out what it was. I knew if I did, I would get myself killed. I also reasoned that if it were going to bite me, it would have already. I took my left leg and, carefully not to rush and wake the wolves or trip back into the flowers, placed it in front of my right leg. Ezreal took the crawling thing off my leg with his gauntlet and flung it over to a bush._

_After we were far enough away from the wolves, Ezreal checked my leg to make sure it didn't bite me or leave anything behind on my skin. Luckily, it didn't as far as the eye could see, but if it got bad, Ezreal could teleport me back to the infirmary in the institute. We continued onward after he checked the map again. We heard a growl from very close by._

_"It might be after something else..." He whispered to me. We stopped for a few seconds and checked around. I looked up and saw a huge fekindar crouching on a thick branch and nearly pissed my shorts. I tapped Ezreal on the back 2 times quickly, which was a signal that meant, "RUN NOW!" basically. The beast jumped down on top of me and tried to bite my face. I knew it would try that and, knowing I wouldn't be able to push it off, charged a magic shard and shoved it into the beast's side. The shard marked the beast for Ezreal's mystic shot. After Ezreal shot the beast, it froze with its jaw open around my head and it's foot-long incisors framed around my face. I had no time to get up, instead I used the Arcane Shift spell Ezreal had taught me and came out right beside him. We both put our asses into gear and bolted forward dodging trees while keeping an eye out for branches and tree roots sticking from the ground. There wasn't any sign of the beast behind  
>us, so we ran a little further just to make sure. Still nothing. I went over to Ezreal to ask how far we were from the objective. I assumed it would be a temple. He turned a few times and pointed. I turned to see that he was pointing to a temple.<em>


	6. The Crystal Temple

_Summer, July 8th._

_After circling the moderate-sized temple for at least a half hour, we found the entrance. We saw skeletons on the outside of the door as well as further in. We couldn't identify what killed the skeletons on the outside, as we drew closer however, we noticed that the ground beneath and around them was black and charred. I was going to warn Ezreal, but I noticed the previous visitors had broken the trip-wire. We entered the temple cautiously._

_"So how deep is the artifact?" I asked, careful not to step on any tiles that seemed abnormal or out of place. Traps were easy to avoid... Magic traps, however, were a different story. They varied in technique and danger. The cave was lined with large crystals and glowed countless different colors._

_"It's at the end of the temple, but we can take a short cut when the tunnel starts sliding to the left. The structure is shaped like an "n", but the sides come close together in the middle. It's a stretch, but we can Arcane Shift over to the other side." The temple was actually a large rectangle, but the paths were awkward._

_"What happens if we teleport into a booby-trap?" The idea had me questioning the safety of his plan. As he started to answer, he stepped over a nearly invisible spell trap._

_" GET OFF THE TRAP!" I shouted in urgency, diving off the now glowing insignia. I heard Ez stifle a swear as we ran straight forward and only looked back one time to see a four-headed elemental dragon appearing on the platform before the platform exploded in a large blast radius. It was like Annie's Summon: Tibbers spell... Except this was far worse._

_We ran as fast as we could, but the dragon was closing the gap fast. It wasn't helping that we were springing more and more traps as were went further in causing enchanted darts to soar through the air around us. We tripped two more wires, which resulted in streams of fire to spray through the walls and tiles to randomly fall into a never-ending abyss or explode._

_The elemental quadra walked straight through the fire with impunity and started flying over the missing tiles. The dragon hurled fireballs, flooded the halls with massive waves of water followed by strong winds, and shaking the tunnel with earth shattering tremors while chucking boulders the size of Malphite at us. I nearly died so many times that it was getting less scary each time. The fact that we were evading death from so many different angles made me feel like a ninja._

_When we finally had a second to look behind us, we saw the quadra was focusing it's power to fire something that would almost definitely eradicate everything in its path._

_It seemed hopeless. We could see the bending of the tunnel a little further down the dark, ominous hallway. It mocked us. I had one idea, but I was 90% sure it wouldn't work. I tried it anyway, reluctant to admit this was almost certainly the end._

_"This is it Ez, my last resort. Pray this works." I warned. I cast a spell shield over Ezreal and me. I figured the shield wouldn't hold up against whatever they... It was charging._

_The quadra unleashed a giant beam, similar to Lux's Finales Funkeln. The beam hit the spell shield, which immediately winded us. The beam continued to fire, it eviscerated everything in It's path. Soon, probably us too. Exhausted, we fought to keep the shield up using only our will power to keep it up. The strain from all over our bodies was quickly eroding whatever was left of our will. I finally broke and gave in to my exhaustion and pain immediately feeling even more pain as it engorged my body. The last thing I saw was Ezreal giving in just before my lights went out._

_"I love you Ahri..."_


	7. The Aftermath

_Summer, July 8th._

_CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG_

_My body was shaking and my hands hurt. I opened my eyes to see what was happening. The room was bright, or my eyes were sensitive. I felt taller... I heard more clangs from my right side. Turning over to the source of the noise, I realized I was suspended in the air by tight leather restraints on my hands and one across my chest._

_"Oh gooody, you're awake too!" Exclaimed a man who was hammering something to the wall. Upon further inspection, I saw that my restraints were tied to a wooden cross. This was quite awkward to say the least._

_"Who are you?" I asked the man. He stepped down from a ladder and walked over to a desk with a large amount of weapons. Ezreal's gauntlet was amongst them._

_"I am... Uhhh... I honestly don't remember my name... UNIMPORTANT" He boomed. I saw that he was wearing robes... In fact, they were summoner robes. "The important thing is that I have two captives this time instead of just one. This is a first." He paused for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "You two are going to play a game. The first..." He was cut off by a bulls-eye to the face. Ezreal spat at him from at least 20 feet away and landed it in-between is eyes and oozed down his nose._

_"Someone's going to have to teach you some manners!" Phsycho sneered. He lifted a large gun off of the table and shot Ezreal with it sending large amounts of electricity into his body, which made Ezreal spasm wildly all around his body._

_"That'll teach you." He put the gun back down on the table and resumed where he left off. "The first one of you to kill the other will be set free. It will be hand-to-hand combat. Don't even think about trying anything. I have insurance." He pointed to the quadra sitting obediently behind his desk. I didn't know how I hadn't seen it before now._

_Phsycho motioned towards a lever and pulled it down. I looked over to Ezreal and watched him drop through a chute._

_"Like I said, I usually only get one person. I had to make your restraints on the spot." He climbed up the ladder and released me causing me to fall onto the hard floor. He placed a gun at my forehead and pushed me to the edge of the chute._

_"Why do you do this?" I asked before going down._

_"I'll tell you if you win." He snarled just before pushing me in._

_A bunch of cushions broke my fall, which wasn't a long one at that. I briefly scanned the room. The room was surrounded by 7 magic-canceling runes. It was circular and pretty small; at the most it was 30 Teemos in diameter. There was a lot of junk lying around. Ezreal was on the opposite side of the room, Physcho had a control room to the left of me. He peered out through the glass, no doubt getting ready to watch the fight. I wasn't sure what to do. I would have to think fast, though. Phycho hit a bell signaling us to fight._

_Ezreal ran straight at me holding his fist behind his head and gave no easily distinguishable tell indicating he had a plan. After he got within range I prepared to parry his fist, but I was surprised to see he had faked and dived beneath my legs and, with remarkable speed, got up, jumped onto the wall behind me, and came back with momentum that would have devastated me had I not rolled to his left, he punched the air where I had been standing._

_Ezreal had lost his balance. I took advantage of the opportunity, running straight at him while he was hunched over. I jumped over him and took my arms under his ribs, pulling tighter, I placed my feet on the ground using the friction to flip Ez over me. Ez wasn't having it, though. He maneuvered his hand onto a grip somewhere on the ground as well as his legs onto the wall on my right side. He took his left hand and threw it around my neck. I didn't waste a second trying to pull it off; I already knew that was how you lost battles like those. I ran forward, my upper body not moving, and ran up the wall in front of me using my restrained upper body to flip on top of him. I made sure not to put so much energy into the flip, otherwise I would've snapped my own neck. As I fell on top of him, his legs and left arm gave out followed by his right arm. With my neck released I did the only thing I could think of in the second I had._

_I put my arm around his neck and placed my other arm onto his shoulder. I squeezed his shoulder and knocked him out. This was a technique I learned from Lee Sin a long time ago. Phsycho could only see my back. After a few seconds I released Ezreal's neck in hopes of making Phsycho think that I had choked him._


	8. The Aftermath Continued

_Summer, July 8th._

_"Well done! Bravo! Bravo!" Phsycho had entered the room. This was my chance. I lifted my hand up for a high five. The mad man approached and eyed me up with suspicion. He replied with an enthusiastic high five anyway, but just before his hands reached mine, I took both his hands in my left arm and gripped his shoulder with my right hand. I squeezed the nerve gently until he fell unconscious into my arms. I wasn't going to be a douche and let him fall. I gently placed him onto the ground._

_I rushed over to Ez and picked him up, then carried him to the door and opened it. I ascended the stairs, my body still exhausted from the encounter with the quadra and carrying Ez wasn't helping. Speaking of the quadra, it was missing in action. I cautiously moved back into the room where I had woke up. I looked around for it but found no trace of it. I concluded that it had unsummoned when Phsycho went unconcious. I scanned the room, this time I looked at everything. My eyes stopped on a massive staircase, which led to a glowing room._

_I placed Ezreal down at the bottom of the stairs and continued up them myself. I was looking around at all the beautiful crystals scintillating on the large walls. They gleamed like Lux's armor and her skin when she stood in the sunlight. The thought distracted me. I had to be careful, even now. There could be booby-traps on the stairs. I clearly recalled what happened the last time someone walked forward while being distracted._

_Upon reaching the top, I had accumulated a raging cramp, shortness of breath, and my legs wobbled at the pressure they had silently endured throughout the unnerving experience. I looked into the room before me. All I saw was a ring and some crystals lining the walls of the room. The ring was encrusted with light blue amethyst and a bright glow to it. This must have been the artifact we came here for. After I inspected the room and came to the conclusion that stepping through the doorway would result in certain death, I took a crystal off a nearby wall and held it in my hand. I stepped to the side of the doorway and whispered my displacement spell. The crystal swapped places with the ring. Almost immediately after, the crystals lining the walls of the room shot from the wall and ricocheted everywhere._

_After I got the ring I ran straight down the stairs. After about twenty steps I cursed it and teleported to the bottom. I woke up Ezreal with a quick slap to the face. I filled him in on most of what happened and showed him the ring._

_"So what happened to the crazy hermit?" He asked getting up and retrieving his gauntlet._

_"He's unconscious in the room. I'm going to take him back with us and hand him over to the authorities. I'm not the judge of his fate. So let's go, and here take the ring." I held out the ring for him. I half expected him to argue about Phsyco._

_"You saved us both, you take the ring." He pushed my hand back to me. I wasn't sure what I would do with it. I didn't need more power; Ezreal, however, was a champion._

_We walked down the stairs and found the room was empty._

_"Shit." I heard Ez say after looking over the whole room. I figured he was behind us about to close the door. Instead of fighting the door, I started removing the runes around the room as the door closed behind us. What I hadn't planned for, however, was the quadra was now locked in here with us. I picked up the pace when Ez told me he would distract it. I had 6 more runes left to go..._

_Ez began kiting the giant beast around the small, crammed room. I did a tumble across the floor behind the dragon trying not to get it's attention and jumped up to grab another rune. A giant boulder slammed against the wall next to me. I had a fourth of it's attention. The next rune was in the middle of the room. I grabbed a piece of cardboard off the ground and started running towards the middle of the room. The quadra started to spray the ground ahead of me. I anticipated it's next move and slowed down just a bit before stepping onto the water. The aqua head of the beast jerked it's head back as I dived over the water. I placed the cardboard beneath my stomach as the water below me turned to ice. The beast had tried to snare me. I slid over the ice and grabbed the rune in the floor._

_3 runes later the dragon wised up to what I was doing and put half attention on me and half on Ezreal while it sat in the middle of the room, mortaring at us. Me and Ez both ran for the last rune. The wind elemental head summoned a push so fierce we slammed to the wall. The earth and fire heads took advantage of this and shot fire balls and boulders at us. the fire ball caught my leg as I tried to move out of the way. I felt a burning sensation in my leg as I tried to move again. Ez jumped off the wall and then the boulder in mid-air, then grabbed onto the quadra's leg. He spun around with no problem because he was in the eye of the "hurricane". He climbed up the back of the quadra and choked the air elemental. I got up not wanting Ez' effort to be a waste. The pain was so intense I had to limp and run. Ez was being harassed by the other dragon's heads. I needed to haul my ass fast. The rune was 5 feet in front of me, I was so close. Ezreal let go of  
>the airhead and dropped to the floor. The wind pushed again. I slammed right next to the rune, grabbed it and took all 7 out of my pockets.<em>

_The quadra began to channel energy for its beam again. I stood still._

_"Ez, go to the other side of the room. Get ready to burst it with everything you have." I instructed him. He got in place as the quadra nearly finished channeling. The dragon couldn't see past the growing orb of energy in front of it. I went over the plan one more time in my head as the dragon shot it's beam. I tumbled straight out of the beams blast radius, the runes were left in the beams unforgiving trail. We had freedom over our abilities now. Ezreal followed up with a Trueshot Barage behind the quadra causing it to fall immediately. It was over._

_I walked over to Ez and we teleported out, we couldn't care less about Phsycho._


	9. When Life is Good

_Summer, July 9th._

_The sun felt good against my skin. Wait... What? Where was I this time? For fucks sake... I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a large window, the source of the sun. After looking around I concluded I was in the hospital. My leg was in a cast being elevated.;My arms were also in casts. I didn't remember taking any injuries to my arms. I would have to ask about that later._

_As I continued looking around the room, I saw I had 2 visitors. Ahri was asleep and so was Ezreal. She was so peaceful, so angelic. I had missed her. I remembered my last thoughts to myself back in the tunnel. I did love her... But I couldn't just tell her that. It would end horribly._

_Ezreal woke up. He nudged Ahri when he saw me awake._

_"It's been waaay too long Ez. We need to start doing this again man." I half joked. He grinned. Ahri was waiting for him to leave._

_"Nice to see you're still yourself. You got some pretty bad wounds. Guess you'll be stuck in here for a while pipsqueak." He teased._

_"Yeah, about that... What's wrong with my arms? I don't remember injuring them." I asked while squirming in my casts._

_"When we teleported, I ended up landing on you... Sorry about that." He was trying to hold back a laugh._

_" Ahahahahaha!" I started to leak tears from laughter. "You dick, hahaha! Ahhh. That's pretty funny to be honest." I was still giggling._

_"Well, I gotta go, seeya." He waved and left, leaving me alone with Ahri. I looked at a calendar on the wall. It was Wednesday._

_"I'm still picking you up at 7, just for the record." I told her. I'd walk around with all these casts if I had to._

_"We'll see what the doctor has to say." She was teasing me. How cruel._

_"I missed you." I was going to give her the ring as a gift, but I decided to use it as an engagement ring, if we ever made it that far. I was still wearing it beneath my cast._

_"I missed you too." She moved to the edge of the hospital bed and leaned over to kiss me. It wasn't a short one either. The feeling hadn't lost any of it's passion. It still felt just like first one, only longer. After about 15 seconds, she drew her head back and stared at me with those sexy, yet not-so-innocent golden eyes._

_"I think I'm feeling better already." I joked. She looked at me with the "over protective mother" look. She really cared. Despite having broken bones everywhere, that was one of the happiest moments of my life so far. Usually, when I was happy something had to screw it up. I guess for once in my life I was catching a break._

_"I got you a gift, Sky." She whispered softly into my ear. "Let me go get it, I'll be right back." She left the room leaving behind her scent. Oh, how I loved that scent._

_A few seconds later, Lux came for a visit. She seemed worried._

_"Sky, what happened to you?" She pawed at my casts. She sounded really concerned._

_"Nothing, just a little adventure. Where did you come from?" She was wearing some weird rich person's clothes. I never saw Lux wear clothes like that. She didn't like to flaunt her money._

_"I just teleported here from a really important dinner party. I was giving a speech when I heard you were in the hospital with serious injuries." She was confusing me now._

_"Why did you leave just to visit me?" Wasn't the speech important?" I asked trying to understand this situation._

_"No... Not as important as you..." She leaned forward and kissed me, tongue and all. Before I knew what was happening, I saw Ahri walk in and freeze. I tried to push Lux off, but my arms were still stuck in the casts, which severely limited what I could do._

_Ahri left the room. Lux finally released my mouth. She seemed happy, or at least more so than when she first came in to the room._

_"Lux, please help me up?" I pleaded. She gave a worried look but seemed indecisive._

_"Why?" She had no idea what she had done._

_"Please, I'll explain later, just please help me up." She started to cry slightly from the pressure. After she thought a little longer, she stood me up straight and helped me crawl to the end of the bed. When I got to the edge I Arcane Shifted out of the casts and landed on my weak leg. Health potions had delayed effects against bones. I thanked Lux with a hug and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry... I love Ahri." I backed up slowly as she began crying again. The image haunted me as I sprinted out of the room. She didn't deserve that. She was the sweetest girl ever._

_I followed Ahri's strong scent at speeds that even Ezreal couldn't match. My leg was stinging from sensitivity and my arms were in a small amount of pain, they must be close to fully restored. I ignored the pain and kept on going. The pain in my heart was a million times worse than my physical pain._

_I turned the corner and got to her before she could retreat into her dorm. I didn't touch her because that would only make her ignore me completely. I circled around her to the door and blocked her. As I prepared to tell her my side of the story, she stared straight into my eyes with an enraged expression in her eyes. It scared me to see her like that. The hurt on her face tore my heart apart from the inside out._

_"Wait, let me explain it to you, just..." She interrupted, her voice was calm but she was still beyond upset._

_"Explain what? Explain how..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Just leave me alone. Please." She finished. She was trying not to be rash, but she shouldn't have. She had a right to be angry. Just because it wasn't what it looked like, that doesn't mean that her anger wasn't justified._

_"Hear me out..." I begged. Ahri allowed me to continue. "After you left, Lux came in. She thought I was seriously injured. Next thing I know, she kissed me. She didn't know that..." I stopped and rethought what I was about to say. I wanted to say it, regardless of the consequences. "She didn't know that I loved you." I hugged her while she processed what I had said._


	10. The Official First Date

_Summer, July 9th._

_"I'm sorry Sky, I sh..." I interrupted her with a kiss on her lovely pink lips. My heart was starting to feel better. I pulled my head back, but still lingered close to hers._

_"It's okay, I don't blame you. Anyone else would think the same thing." I looked at my watch. It was time for our date._

_"Are you ready for our date?" She seemed to forget the time. I wasn't going to take her to a public place, for a multitude of reasons. The biggest reason being that it just wasn't romantic. Instead, we would have a picnic on the beach of a small island known only by a handful of people on Runeterra._

_"Yes, I'm ready. Where are we going?" She grabbed my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder, her silky hair wisped onto my neck and cheek, tickling my skin._

_"You'll see." I said, followed by the incantations to the teleport._

_Warm Summer winds blew lightly onto us, mixed with the sun's warm and invigorating shine complimented by the feeling of sand between our toes gave our skin a variety of pleasant, as well as inviting sensations. The sight of the waves glaring brightly with the sun's reflection below the puffy white clouds in the pale blue sky overwhelmed our eyes. The sounds of the peaceful waves washing up onto the shore quietly roared over those of the birds' squawks and insects' buzzing fused into a single peaceful ambience._

_"I'd like to see some fancy restaurant top this." I bragged to her. She was still taking in the many feelings the environment offered. True that it was 7 P.M. in the institute, here it was about evening and the sun was high in the sky. I took the large towel I retrieved from my dorm before coming here and carefully placed it on the smooth sand in front of me. As I took the food from my bag, Ahri finally turned around and ran straight at me and tackled me to the ground playfully, food dropping onto the towel with no spills or messes luckily._

_We tumbled on top of each other stopping with her looming over me. She lowered onto my chest and kissed me, for the first time with her tongue. I had no idea what I was doing but she didn't seem to mind. Maybe she liked it better that way. She slid off of me to my left and passionately clasped her arms around my back pulling me in tighter. I did the same with my arms to her sides, but after I clasped my hands, she started tickling them with 3 of her feather-like tails. She took the other ones to place them over my right side like a warm satin-soft blanket._

_I pulled back my head, a tricky feat with Ahri's greedy tongue. I didn't want this to go too far, it was our first official date and I held more respect for her than that._

_"Ahri, it's only our first official date, not yet. Please don't take it the wrong way." I reminded her. She wasn't upset._

_"I understand. Shall we go eat? I haven't had anything to eat at all today." I heard her stomach growl. I nodded and got up. After I started walking, I felt a light smack on my butt followed by a light sting. Ahri had slapped my butt, her playfulness was one of my favorite things about her. I started to finish putting our food on the towel followed by a large parasol._

_We spent 12 hours on the beach. I had to use a spell on both of us, which converted my mana into energy. We would've been tired by the fourth or fifth hour here, otherwise. I was completely out of mana by now. We had swum, made silly sand castles, and even collected seashells. What was once a warm and bright environment was now a dark and cool atmosphere with the sound of crickets and higher tide waves washing up shells onto the shore. It was still peaceful, just darker and filled with a new front of sounds._

_Me and Ahri were laying on the towel together, she in her sexy periwinkle bikini, I in my orange swim shorts._

_"By the way, what was that present you said you had for me earlier?" The thought randomly popped into my head._

_"Let's go back to my dorm and I'll show you. I'm getting tired." She yawned. It was hands down the most adorable thing I had ever heard. Hopefully she was talking about an actual gift._

_"Okay, I'll just leave this stuff here. Let's go." I gave her my hand and started the teleport._

_"I love you too." She whispered into my ear before we poofed._


	11. A Day of Rest

_Summer, July 10th._

_We landed in the kitchen due to my sleep-deprived teleporting, it's sloppy when I'm tired. Ahri grabbed something off the table and gave it to me._

_"Anytime you want to, come over." She handed me a key to her dorm. I smiled and put it in my pocket. I checked my watch. It was 7:28 A.M._

_"I guess we're both going to sleep the day away." I chuckled. I was so tired I had the "sleepy hahas". Ahri nodded with a half smile._

_"I'll see you tomorrow." I said waving. Ahri grabbed the back of my swim trunks and pulled back. This made me blush, I wasn't wearing my boxers underneath. Ahri giggled, but kept pulling._

_"What are you doing?" I didn't like her staring at my butt._

_"I'm being a hospitable host. You're sleeping here tonight, sex or no sex." She moved 2 tails up and down my back to relax me. I didn't have any chance at escaping. She dragged me into her room after opening the door and slapping my butt._

_"Now, don't even try running, I'll chase you down. I don't care where we sleep." She let go of me and walked in front of me._

_"Good boy. Now, just relax." She pushed me onto her soft satin bed and climbed up right on top of me and straddled my thighs._

_"Ahri..." I started to protest but she put a finger over my lips and "shhhh"d me. She leaned over me and took a blanket cover over us shrouding us in warmth. She laid on top of me so that I could feel her bosom on my chest, then surrounded me with her fluffy tails and slid them between my back and her bed, kissed me briefly then stopped right there._

_"You're stopping?" I asked in genuine surprise, and admittedly a bit of disappointment._

_"Are you asking? I'll gladly continue if you wish..." She left the offer in the air._

_"No, I'm just... Thank you for respecting my wishes." I said. It was so warm and soft how she had me. My arms were stuck between my stomach and her tight tail grasp._

_"Next time, you won't have a choice." She warned. We both fell asleep within 3 minutes._

_I woke up in much the same way I had fallen asleep. Ahri's embrace kept me from leaving, not that I planned to. I liked it just fine where I was. I hoped I wasn't crushing her tails though. She made the adorable yawn again and shifted her legs a little. Then she opened her eyes._

_"Am I crushing your tails?" I asked when she saw me awake._

_"No, they're fine. How did you sleep?" She laid her head on my left shoulder and looked up at me. Her fox ear brushed softly against my neck._

_"Best sleep I've ever had. You really know how to take care of a guy." I tried to move my arms, then she loosened her grasp on me._

_"You haven't seen anything yet. I can do a lot more than that." She said while moving her arm onto my thighs and rubbing ever so gently up and down._

_"Ahh ooooh, no, no, no. Not yet..." I was getting nervous. She was enjoying herself playing with me._

_"Fine. Come on, let's go have breakfast." She released me from her embrace. I could move! It was so liberating. I got up and followed her to the kitchen._

_We made pancakes and cuddled on the loveseat while watching the League News._

_"In 3 days, The Institute of War will be throwing a tournament for summoners and champions. The tournament will be hand-to-hand. The bracket will allow 16 contestants. That's 4 stages. All are welcome to join! And now, a word from our sponsors..." The channel moved to commercials._

_"I'm gunna enter that tournament. Would you want to watch?" I asked._

_"Watch you get beat up by The Dunkmaster? Sure." She teased._

_"You're funny. I'll probably get to stage 2 at least. You haven't even seen me fight." I pretended to flex my muscles. She brought up the sign-up page on the projector as a dare. She giggled while I signed my name in._

_"It's only 3 in the morning, wanna go back to bed?" Ahri asked while she traced her finger around the front of my waist._

_"That depends... Does this count as next time?" I did love the embrace of her tails and her lying on top of me; it was heavenly. She shook her head. I picked her up and put her in the bed climbing onto her this time._

_"It's a big turn on when I get man-handled..." She purred. After I laid on top of her and started kissing her, she wrapped her tails around my back and tumbled on top of me again. "But you have to work for it." She went back to the same position and let her head fall on my shoulder again. Out like lamps._


	12. Training Day

_Summer, July 11th._

_Ahri was playing with my hand, pulling it up to just below her breasts and sliding it smoothly up over her tantalizing peaks onto the very edge of her dress. She was trying to get a rise out of me._

_"So this is what it's like to be a boy toy... I like it." She stopped and moved her arms around my back coming in for a hug._

_"I'm gunna go shopping with Lux. So I'm won't be here to play with you till later." She looked at me with a frown._

_"Awww. I'm going to be so bored." I didn't have any plans for the day._

_"Well, If you're that bummed about it..." She emerged from the bed with the covers of her blanket enveloped around her. "You could always help me clean the sand from the beach off. there's some places I can't reach by myself." I looked on the bed seeing her bikini pieces lying to my left. This was definitely her best attempt yet, and she saw it too._

_"Excited?" She asked pointing at my swim shorts._

_"How about we set a date?" I proposed trying hard to resist my urges._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." She tossed the silk blue blanket out from behind the bathroom door. "Besides, you never said anything regarding this." She had a point._

_"I'm going to leave before you finaly get me. Have fun with Lux." I got up and changed clothes. I brought a change pair in my beach bag._

_"You don't know what you're missing." She cooed from the shower. Christ, I had to get out of here. I teleported to the training grounds outside._

_It wasn't that I didn't want to. I just wanted to wait until our anniversary before we got intimate. She really wasn't making it easy for me. Anyway, I had to train for the tournament. I looked around for anyone to face in the ring. I spotted Lee Sin meditating on a large rock. I approached him quietly to avoid hindering his concentration._

_"Lee, up for some sparring?" He had stopped meditating._

_"Hello Sky. I guess so." He replied as he got up and jumped into the ring. I jumped up on the other side. Master Yi rang the bell. Lee didn't move at all. I had fought him before, though I never beat him through the full match up. Usually it was 1 to 3 me, occasionally I got a second point._

_I moved to the left and Lee moved to his right, mirroring me with very short delay. He dashed, unexpectedly, behind me and threw a punch over my head as I dropped, about to do a sweep. He jumped over me before my leg hit leaving me vulnerable. I stopped mid-sweep, pushed my leg into the mats resulting in a back flip. Lee was going for a punch on me while I floated above him. I did a twist in the air and raised my leg outward as I spun and kicked him in the side. Lee didn't flinch, and he caught my leg and pulled me into his fist. I took his fist with my hand, as soon as my foot contacted the ground I used the friction the mats provided and spun my left leg over his elbow and pulled down causing his arm to retract. I then used my right leg to hook around his right knee and pulled. Lee lost his balance and I body slammed him, but before I could pin him he pushed me off with the sheer force of his free hand's palm._

_I hit the edge of the mats. I got back up seeing a kick coming. I crouched down, slid forward, and used my left leg to push him out of the square. He laughed and jumped right back in._

_An hour later, the score was tied 2 all. I got back in the ring for the tiebreaker. Lee came straight at me with an air kick, so I dived under him and grabbed his leg. I had expected a tie after we traded momentums, but I got dragged back in his direction. He pulled his left leg over his head and swung it back down. No way in hell was I going to parry that. I dodged my head to the right and sweeped him while on my back. He fell on top of me. I rolled to my right and got back up, he did the same. I ran towards him and we both went for the air kick. Lee moved his leg to the left and then, after my leg passed his ankle curled his leg around mine. He then dropped his upper body. He reached to the mats and held on tight. He flung me behind him using his leg as a catapult._

_I landed in the corner of the mats. Lee didn't come for me while I stood there. I moved towards him while he moved back a little bit. We were both in the middle now. This was where it got confusing for spectators._

_Lee threw a right punch, which I blocked, I went for his left side with my left leg. He grabbed it but had no chance to exploit my mistake because I elbowed his arm, blocking it but losing balance. I jumped up with my right leg and hooked his left leg. I pulled causing him to fall carrying my down with him, as he hadn't let go of my left leg. He punched me in the chest. This knocked the wind out of me allowing him to get up. He jumped up in the air and dived downward with his fist first. I rolled to the left and kicked his arm in the opposite direction. This caused Lee to flip 90° in the other direction. He was on the ground and his reactions were delayed from hitting the ground the way he had. I took him by the legs and pulled him up into mid-air, let go, and pulled off a quick and clean roundhouse to the ribs. He was knocked clean from the arena. I had won..._

_"A very interesting match." Master Yi commented while I walked over to Lee and gave him a hand in getting up._

_"First time I've beaten you Lee. Good fight." I said. I was exhausted._

_"How about you now, Yi?" I challenged. I was tired, however, I needed all the practice I could get. Yi nodded._

_I fought all day long with no breaks. Just potions. The hardest opponents were Wukong, Shyvana, and Fiora. Wukong's clones were annoying and won him the match 3 to nothing. I should have bought an Oracle's Elixir... Shyvana just plain dropped me. 3 to nothing her. Fiora was the hardest of them as all. She had amazing dexterity and capability, as if she was ready for anything. If it had been a sword match, I would've lost in record time._

_I returned to Ahri's dorm and fell asleep on her tails. I just couldn't sleep without them now. Just like I couldn't sleep without her._


	13. Fox's Dexterity

_Summer, July 12th._

_Ahri lay on my side waking me up by stroking my hair and lightly caressing my cheek with her nose. Tomorrow was our 1-week anniversary and the day of the tournament. I looked at her wordlessly for a few minutes and then massaged her immaculate face, and then I kissed her forehead softly._

_"You have 1 more day." She reminded me as she rubbed her hand over my boxers. I wanted this day to be over fast._

_"I'm counting the minutes." I returned the tease the same way with my hand. She let out a gasp in surprise. I snickered and got up. I needed some more training._

_"I'll get you back for that." She hissed. The thought of what she could do concerned me. I teleported outside for more practice._

_Lee was meditating on the same rock. I walked over and meditated beside him, perhaps I could learn something through thought._

_"What you seek is beyond teachings. If you truly wish to become stronger, then you must come to realize your full potential. To do this, you must clear your mind of all limits. Become one with your strengths. Focus on your driving force, your inspiration, your passion." Lee explained. I cleared my mind of all negative influences, it took a long time. It probably was an easy task and I was likely going about it the wrong way. I focusd on my strengths but there weren't very many._

_"Your passion is what will define how strong you can get but don't think of that as a limit. You need to have absolute control over your mind." He got up and walked over to Rammus and asked him if he could demonstrate his ultimate ability._

_"Okay." Rammus activated Defensive Ball Curl. Lee took a deep breath and exhaled, then unleashed the Dragon's Rage sending Rammus a considerable distance._

_"You make it look easy." I told him._

_"That is why you cannot do it, you are focusing on a limit. Get rid of it and then find your strengths." He corrected. I started over with clearing my mind and then focused on my strengths. And then I thought of my passion, my driving force, and my inspiration. I thought of my love for Ahri, how strong it was and how much she loved me. Memories like the hospital when she tried to mother me, when she tackled me on the beach, and the first night we slept together were the strong ones._

_"You've successfully channeled your potential." He congratulated with little enthusiasm._

_"Huh?" I looked down to see what he was talking about. My body was giving off a strong blue aura and it concentrated my fists and feet. I felt previously unpresent power traveling from my chest to the rest of my body._

_"Now for lessen 2. The power you are feeling is coming from your spleen and your lungs. This is chi. The chi from your spleen is called Gu Chi, the chi from your lungs is called Kong chi. The product of the two is called Zong Chi, chi of the chest. There are many different types of chi but the most important one is Wei Chi. This chi enhances your body's physical defense, which is why I can use Dragon's Rage with impunity to pain from the repercussions. The more you physically exercise and meditate the stronger your Kong Chi will become. The better you eat, meaning protein, nutrients, and things that are naturally good for ones spirit, or shen, the stronger your Gu Chi will become. If you focus on both of them it will directly affect your Wei Chi. This will allow you to take much more force with far less actual damage." He wasn't done, just taking questions._

_"What stops this chi from flowing? It doesn't last forever so what stops it?" I had lots more questions but very few were relevant to my "ultimate"._

_"It ends when you run out of mana to sustain the chi flow. It doesn't cost too much to have it up. About 3 minutes, 5 maximum in most cases. Now for lesson 3. While your ultimate is up, you can focus a large amount of it to certain points of your body. Hands and legs being the easiest to do. The hardest part of this is getting your chi from your chest to your exit point. For me it is my leg. Let's use your leg as an example point. In order to get this chi to where you want it you must move your body accordingly. Sky, stand up and mimic my kick." he instructed._

_I stood up and traced his technique before I attempted it. I slowly moved my arms from my left to right and I placed my left leg in front of my right, then spun and straightened my leg at my target. A blue orb flew out of my leg and glided quickly into the tree and went straight through the tree. And then it came back and went right back into my chest. It was like a chi copy of Ahri's orb._

_"When it comes back you can kick it. When you kick it you can either add more chi to it or redirect it. Also, if if you focus the chi elsewhere when you release it, you will have different results. You have an interesting ultimate ability though. All ultimates vary, but they reflect a feature or features of the person's passion." He left it open for questions again._

_"So what is your passion then?" I couldn't find anything that would give it away aside from the name._

_"Atonement. When I burned my eyes out, fire became my first visual connection with atonement." He explained. I suppose it made some sense._

_"So what will you name your ultimate?" He asked curiously._

_"Ummmm... Fox's Dexterity." I said pleased with the name._

_"Points for partial originality." He chuckled._

_We meditated and sparred for most of the day. I returned home at around 9._


	14. The Showdown of Epicness

_Summer, July 13th._

_The pleasant smell of bacon and the faint sizzling of eggs greeted me as I got out of bed. The smell of bacon was the only one that compared to Ahri's mystic scent, however it still lost by a landslide. I got up and went into the kitchen, greeted by a half-asleep angel._

_"Happy 1 week anniversary." She smiled and gave me a plate with eggs, bacon, and a toasted bagel with cream cheese._

_"I don't deserve you." I whispered in her ear when she came in for a kiss._

_"Maybe, but I never did follow the rules. I was a naughty girl." She replied lustfully before sitting to eat._

_..._

_"Ready to go?" I asked when we finished our food._

_"Yeah, I'm ready." She took my hand and kissed my cheek for good luck as I started the teleport spell._

_After we landed on a mat we looked around. There were crowds of people sitting in bleachers on both sides of us. I looked onto a large screen that was near the announcer. My first match was against Jax._

_"Go get 'em tiger." Ahri whispered in my ear and then slapped my butt, pushing me towards the designated mat._

_After I stepped in my arena, Jax and I stared each other down for a while. The match would begin in 1 minute. I looked around at the other mats and watched Alistar dig his hind legs into the mat. He was staring at Akali, who seemed confident she could beat the mad cow. I looked at another mat with Xin Zhao and Irelia standing completely still, staring into each others unblinking gazes. The announcer began the countdown._

_"...3...2...1...DING!" The announcer rang the bell._

_Jax leapt straight to me, grabbed my arm, hooked my knee, and fell on top of me. He pinned me, but he left my right arm free. Being in an awkward position, he couldn't cover my other arm. I lifted my right hand and grabbed a part of his cape, dropping it over his mask. He took his arms off me and tried to pull the cape back over his head, but I pushed him up into the air and kicked him 15 feet back. He landed out of the mat allowing me to advance._

_The referee announced me the winner and that I would advance to round 2. I guess I had to wait for the second stage contestants so I went to the concession stand and bought 2 Shamrock shakes with 2 large soft pretzels. Ahri waved me down seeing me looking for her._

_"My knight in shining armor!" She cooed waving her fan to her head and putting her hand on her heart. It was pretty hot out today now that she mentioned it. I gave her the shake and her pretzel._

_"Just providing for my woman." She leaned on me while we watched Alistar knock Akali up, then he Headbutt her out of the arena. That seemed a little unfair in my opinion. Alistar advanced to stage 2. We turned to watch Xin and Irelia in a flurry of punches, blocks, kicks, and dodges. Their speed was too fast to be able to determine who was winning. Every few seconds one would slip up and the other would strike without mercy. After a long and tiring fight, they both asked for a truce. Alistar advanced to the semi-finals by default._

_After the truce, everyone went to stage 2._

_I was lead by a referee to my next arena. Tryndamere was waiting.. He laughed while I walked onto the mats. The announcer rang the bell._

_I made the first move. I tumbled in front of him and then jumped where he was standing. Tryn threw a fist over my head. After he missed I sweeped his legs causing him to fall over, then I jumped up for an elbow on him, but he rolled over. I chased him over to the edge of the mat and went to kick him, but he grabbed my leg just as I hoped he would. He pulled but my other foot was secure on the mat. Tryn pulled himself up accidentally, I then kicked him off the mat. I advanced to the semi-finals to face Alistar._

_The referee did his thing and I went back to sit with Ahri. In little time the semi-finals were starting. The 4 remaining contestants were me, another summoner, Alistar, and Riven. The mats were removed and replaced with 1 large, square platform. Riven and the other summoner went up into the arena awaiting the bell._

_The bell rang and Riven immediately dashed forward and 4 green runic shields guarded her sides, then followed up with a right jab, a left jab, and an uppercut hitting the summoner with both hands clenched together on the way down. The summoner was knocked unconscious and bled through his mouth after coughing. He was given a health potion while Riven advanced to the finals._

_I stepped up and bowed to Alistar. The announcer rang the bell and Alistar ran straight at me and knocked me airborne followed by a Headbut. I grabbed a horn when he Headbutt me and swung around landing on his back. He started bucking in an attempt to get me off but I kicked his sides. He got even more mad resulting in a back slam. When he jumped up and leaned backward I swung to his front and he only hurt himself. He used Pulverize causing the arena's floor to knock me airborne. I figured I wouldn't win through damage. I backed up to the edge unsuspectingly. Alistar charged forward and went for the Headbutt, however, I Arcane Shifted behind him and roundhouse kicked him over the edge but not much further. He was quite heavy. The referee announced me the winner and told me to stay put. I heard Ahri cheering from not so far away._

_Riven entered the arena and we bowed respectively. The bell rang and Riven dashed towards me the same way she had in her last match. I blocked her jabs and dodged her uppercut, then I slid under her large shields and wall jumped off of one on top of her. I set her up for a pin but she smacked the ground with her fist and sent out a burst of ki. I couldn't move. She got out of the pin and kicked my chest taking the wind right out of me. She took my legs and threw me on the hard surface of the new arena. I could move now. After I got up she went for the combo again. I grabbed her first and second fist, and then twisted them. She cried out in pain before backing up. I was about to attack but she used Blade of The Exile. The referee was about to contest it but she threw the sword out of the ring. Her gauntlet emitted a bright green aura. In response to that I used Fox's Dexterity after clearing my mind. My hands and feet were emitting a blue aura. My movement  
>speed, attack speed, and reaction time were drastically increased.<em>

_We both charged forward in unison and our fists connected in the middle causing a reaction that repelled us from each other. Riven dashed forward, leapt into the air, spun viciously and air kicked my chest but my Wei Chi softened the blow considerably. I Arcane Shifted back further from her to gain distance. Me and Riven both used our active ultimates. We spun our legs 360° and a green drill-like missile came from Riven's leg and a blue orb with a blue magic trail came from my leg. They met in the middle with an explosion that shattered the arena in hundreds of thousands of pieces. The shockwave sent Riven and I flying backward. That's the last thing I remember._


	15. Anniversary Gifts

_Summer, July 13th._

_"Is he awake?" A voice asked._

_"Yes, he'll be fine. No major damage, just got knocked out by the shellshock. He could have a concussion but a potion can fix that." Another said._

_"So who won?" Asked another voice._

_"Riven won. Sky was knocked out of the ring further and hit the ground first." I immediately got up in resentment towards the referee's bogus call._

_"You can't be serious..." I protested._

_"Fair is fair." The referee stated. I sighed heavily. Ahri was at my side checking for wounds._

_"It's okay Boo, you did amazing anyway." She hugged me tightly after she had fully checked for injuries. I liked the new nickname. Riven came over and bowed, she seemed unhappy._

_"It was a tie." She broke the trophy in her leg and gave me the top half with a smile on her face._

_"Thanks... You did win though." Ahri was eyeing up Riven, although I couldn't tell if she was getting defensive over me or checking her out, she was bisexual after all._

_"Only by the tournament rules. It was a tie otherwise. I have to head out though, I hope to have the pleasure of dueling you in the future." She waved and left._

_The tournament had lasted for a few hours, it was 2 P.M. now. A staunch tug on my shirt led me out of the public scene and into a private, shaded area._

_"Times up Boo." Ahri led me mysteriously, enticingly behind a bleacher. My mind brought short, titillating memories before me, they were scenes from movies that my subconscious stashed away that emphasized popular guys getting with cheerleaders behind the bleachers. The thought was beyond arousing but Ahri didn't cease there, she pushed me softly against the cold, damp bar of the bleachers and moved her head ghostly around my chest, my sweat and the fragrance of hard work from the tournament were keeping her at bay. I'd been holding my sexual desires back for far too long, I wanted to ravage her, to unleash my sexual prowess onto (and into) her until the point of submission, and to declare as mine. But first I had to get us back to my home._

_I chose my home for a reason. I went to my medicine cabinet and I grabbed a potion I bought from Singed, the man was a god. I took off the stubborn cap and drank the strong orange liquid. The effects were immediate; I felt my rod double in size and girth as well as my stamina grow beyond soaring heights, my strength increasing too but I was unsure of how much. This would last for 12 hours. I was really going to need that stamina boost._

_I walked out of my room noticing a previously nonexistent stripper pole beside my bed. Ahri came from behind the door and shoved me onto the bed, she whispered into my ear whiling rubbing her hand over my now 12 inch rod._

_"Let me pleasure you first..." She softly kissed my ear and slid off the bed ever slowly without breaking eye contact, while she left me there to wait. My raw lust would have to wait just a little bit more._

_Ahri placed a hand on the pole, then jumped onto it and grinded up against it without touching the floor or stopping her lust-plagued stare into me. She started to do spins around the pole and undid her clothes with 2 tails while the other 7 produced a sort of twirling vision barrier that rained articles of clothing out of her tornado-like dance. Out flew her shoes, then her socks, then her robe. While her dance continued, you could see pure white trails (similar to a barber pole) and further in, you could make out faint blurs of pale tan, black, and an only slightly visible periwinkle from her thong. When her spinning suddenly halted and my pole nearly tore through my pants, she left her tails covering her breasts and her thong, then moved an arm off the pole to shed her last article of clothing._

_Ahri then proceeded to make my mouth water by jumping back onto the pole and challenging my eyes to a game, she would dance and I would try to beat her tails at hiding her "goods". She climbed up to the top, back towards me, and then dropped her upper body causing her to slide down. After she reached halfway down her tail dropped down, but to my disappointment her arm was hiding a decent portion of her breast. She spun 180° and touched one foot to the floor and raised her other leg up until her legs were parallel to the pole doing an upward split, then moved them in a fan motion. After a few fan spins her split turned into a pair of legs that twisted helically down the pole until bursting off the pole with vigorous momentum straight onto me, her tails still covering her sexiest features with no chance of me seeing past them._

_She was going to start kissing me, but my member, which was as erect as possible, was in the way, so she decided to ignore my face and go straight for that which she immensely desired. She pawed at it through my pants with desire spread on her face. I hadn't realized she couldn't get to it because she didn't have the strength to slide my pants over it. I tried to slide them over, but instead they ripped before they could. The extra strength from the potion was incredible. But Singe's potion did something that he didn't tell me. When Ahri licked the base of my shaft to the top I moaned. Singed's potion made my nerves 3 times more responsive in my lower extremities and I was previously oblivious to it. But I noticed something else... Just by looking at Ahri I was getting so riled up I was only being held back by my brain forgetting that I actually COULD move, just that I had been choosing not to._

_Ahri looked at me confused of my reactions to just a simple lick._

_"I think this potion Singed gave me is making my brain read my nerves with triple intensification." I was still moaning as she licked. Ahri got a devious, iniquitous grin. She put her mouth over the head of my tool and cupped it with her mouth, lightly drifted over the tip with her tongue while massaging the rest with her smooth, gracious lips. This elicited stronger moans and felt close to what an orgasm would reach on a pleasure scale. The thought that I was getting this kind of satisfaction without penetration, let alone orgasm was quite honestly scary._

_Ahri went further down and swirled her tongue around my shaft on her way down and back up. She removed her tails from her bosom to reveal her abundantly prominent breasts and stone hard nipples. She took them in her arms and placed them on either side of my pole, then synchronized her breasts with her mouth as she went up and down, back and forth on her new, wet toy. The potion was making me moan louder than I ever had, but certainly not louder than I would. The feeling was inconceivable, it was like a constant orgasm but stronger. Ahri took as much as she could into her mouth, surprisingly almost all of it and started humming for a few seconds while her hard, unattended nipples glided softly on my base and her feather-like tails tickled my balls. I was almost at orgasm and I was prepared for a pleasure overload. I moaned obstreperously, almost a scream, the feeling was bliss before but now it was more. It had become more than bliss, more than  
>pleasure, more than imaginable. She had to come back up for air.<em>

_She got up and picked a sock off the floor, then got back on the bed._

_"You're gunna get alot louder in a minute so it's best I do this." She tied the sock around my mouth as a gag, luckily it smelled like the scent her tails naturally secreted. She got down between my legs again and took me into her mouth to finish me off. She sucked out drop after drop of precum that had only now reached the tip, and lathered my head with it as a better lubricant than her warm saliva. Her tongue swiped across the top briefly multiple times and then pulled off with her lips making a loud, potent "pop" sound, then she went right back on educing muffled screams of beyond-pleasure to come from me mouth. She picked up speed and I immediately came with a feeling of enrapture, my warm, wet, and sticky seed rushing throughout her mouth before being swallowed by her greedy, avid mouth. My brain itself had an orgasm from the feeling that had triple a normal orgasm's raw efficacy._

_After she couldn't obtain anymore from me, she moved the tail that was covering her shy, pink treasure and slowly sat on my, still solid, indurate cock. I immediately started moaning again but was drowned out by the gag. It was painfully tight because my girth being double what it usually was and her just being naturally tight. It felt... Hot, I mean like, literaly hot. I guess the temperature nerves must've been amplified too. She lowered down to about 5 inches and slowed down, from there she made it to 8 and came to a stop. She was panting and it was a little painfull for the first entrance, so she started to slide up and down using her arms on my shoulders with her breasts jumping up and down as well as her legs that straddled my waist. The feeling of her hot insides were slick and lubricious from her juices sliding downward on my shaft as well as moist. My throbbing rod was being squeezed to death and it felt so good I was on the edge of another  
>orgasm, but suddenly, Ahri went ALL the way down and my shaft ascended onto and straight through her cervix. Ahri screamed with so much pleasure she unleashed her orgasm down onto my pole, this in turn sent me over the edge and I came straight into her warm, spacious womb.<em>

_We screamed each others names in unison as we climaxed, mine muffled, yet still able to be interpreted. Ahri was in heaven and she just sat there on top of me panting exhaustingly, our fluids spilling down onto me and eventually the bed.. It was my turn to do the work. After I screamed her name from the orgasm, she untied her sock and dismounted me so that she could lay down._

_It was now my turn to do the pleasuring for the woman I had fallen madly, unquestionably in love with. While Ahri lay prostrate, panting furiously on the bed, I crawled in between her legs and gazed into her fatigued eyes as if to ask if she was ready for more. She nodded and closed her eyes. I crawled into the same position she had used on me and kissed her softly, lovingly on her lips. I grasped her breasts in my hands and lowered my head onto them and nimbly slid my tongue over her tepid, hard nipples, which evoked a moan from Ahri's weary, pink lips. I traced her areola gently and slid a finger into her inviting cave. I wasn't quite ready to unleash my selfless lust unto her, she was too weak... But perhaps later. I left my hands at her breasts to grope as I so choose while I slid my unchanged rod into Ahri slowly. She groaned but was starting to get her energy back. I pressed onward further into her hot slick canal and reached her womb, still  
>coated with warm semen and brimming with her liquids. She bit her lip blocking a loud moan after I poked the opposite side of her womb's walls. I started to go in and out faster, faster, even still faster. She stopped biting her lip and let out her full volume moans, screaming my name on ecstasy. I was relentlessly ravaging her tunnel, she couldn't take it.<em>

_"Sky... PLEEEASE DON'T... STOOP..." She managed between pounds and moans. The sound of raw, bare flesh on flesh pounding was reaching a high volume, but they couldn't be heard over our screams. The potion was making my head explode from the overflowing amounts of pleasure that had been flooding it constantly since the start. Ahri discharged another orgasm but still kept screaming for me to keep going as well as a yarn-ball-sized string of obscenities and my name in-between the 2._

_As her juices seeped from her tight hole onto the bed the constant "swish" and "slurchhp" repeated. The potion's stamina was the only thing keeping me going at this point. I was reaching climax too, but I'd just had an epiphany. I completely forgot about Ahri's love button. I took a tail of hers from her side and rubbed the feathery end over her nub and she started moaning and shouting at me to keep going. I grabbed her thigh with my other hand, removing it from her lovely bosom, then pulled back to her entrance. I thrusted forward and simultaneously pulled Ahri's thigh with all the strength I could muster. I rammed the back of her womb with so much force I let loose another torrent of my seed into her, and her petals began to convulse around me till it was so tight I couldn't move either way. She started to spasm all over and out of her 4th orgasm. I had enough energy for 1 more from her. I let out all of my pent up lust._

_I groped her large, soft breasts mercilessly and pulled them as I dived straight through her pink treasure hitting the end resulting in a moderate scream from her. Then I moved forward slightly and invaded her mouth, kissing her savagely she couldn't moan anymore. Then I fiddled with her lovely nipples between my indexes and middle fingers. Her tongue reacted with a jab forward and I circled it with mine as I kept plowing her straight to the core, which had overflowed and was slipping fluids out after each and every thrust. She was about to go over again, I pushed her over with one final thrust. She had had 5 orgasms._

_I stopped dead right there and laid my head onto her cushions, still basking inside of her. She was in heaven. And so was I._


	16. One Does Not Simply

_Summer, July 14th._

_Warm. My whole body was warm, spent too. Last night's amazing, unforgettable events replayed through and through inside of my half-awake mind. Ahri lay next to me awake, cuddling me and gazing into me. It made me feel relaxed and, well, it was better than anything else apart from last night. I always had a strong desire to cuddle with a lover as a child. For reasons unbeknownst to me, I just adored the idea. Maybe it was just the fact that there was another person who loved you, wrapping themselves around you to be closer to you, and yet, the warmth was icing on the cake. I just loved it._

_We were under the warm blankets, naked, hugging each other all around. I could do this forever, but the only reason I knew I wouldn't is because no one else could. They would get bored or just didn't like it as much as me. It's not like either of us had to be anywhere. I was rich enough to be able to live off interest. I could order room service for food, I'm sure some summoner could use the extra cash. I took serious thought into anything, even if it wasn't possible. The cold truth is... Things like forever cuddling could only happen in my sweet dreams._

_Childhood dreams aside, Ahri left. She had to go meet Lux again outside for a day at the spa. Sadly, I wasn't invited. After she got her things and redressed she left me to think. It was 3 already. I couldn't believe that I had slept that long. I went to take a shower since last night was ridiculously messy._

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_I was in the middle of washing my hair when the door knocked. I covered up with a towel, shampoo still in my hair, and opened the door. It was Ezreal._

_"Ahri's been kidnapped!" He pulled me in for a teleport. I wasn't sad. I was enraged, I was Irate, but most of all... I was out for blood. But sorrow would visit me eventually, and when it did, I would use it to fuel my wrath._

_We spawned at the scene of the crime. No blood, no signs, the only thing visible was a trail of dragging and at least fifteen pirates' tracks leading into a down a road. Caitlyn was going over everything I failed to notice, Graves, for some reason, had returned panting after trying to chase the pirates with no avail._

_"They took her down that there road towards Tempest Flats." He said with his accent._

_"I'm on the case." Caitlyn pulled her magnifier down from her hat and started tracking up the trail. Ezreal tossed me 2 Hextech Revolvers from his bag and followed behind Graves and Caitlyn. I holstered them and cast Ghost on us all to gain some ground on the pirates._

_We chased behind them with a small distance between us. Caitlyn managed to snipe alot of them with tranquilizer darts and cuff them, then pick up the pursuit again. The Sun was moving down slowly, preparing for the transition to sunset. The woods surrounding us were thick and in the shade it was verging on tenebrous. The pirates were blind firing in our direction. Somehow the pirates teleported on top of the plateau and kept on running._

_"How are they teleporting? Only summoners and champions can do that," I asked._

_"Doesn't matter just grab my arm!" Ezreal was determined to catch them, maybe even more than Caitlyn. We all grabbed him._

_A blinding light was making it impossible to see where we were or where we were going._

_POP_

_We were all hit for considerable damage, didn't even know what hit us. The explosion was like when I tested one of Heimerdinger's new creations. He called it the "Flashbang"._

_"Well, I wasn't counting on the rest of you." Said a familiar voice. When my eyes were unblinded I looked toward the voice. It was Lux. She stood in her spellthief outfit next to Jax, Gangplank, and Twisted Fate. To my right I heard a guttural growl from Graves who stared with hate-filled eyes at Twisted Fate. Lux looked at me the same way, minus the growl. Ahri was unconscious behind the pirates and champions._

_"Why Lux?" I couldn't comprehend why she would want to do this to me. Had I really hurt her that bad?_

_"You chose her over me..." She said coldly. "Sick 'em boys." And she cast another Lucent Singularity straight into us. Graves fired a Collateral Damage onto TF and equalized the damage to both teams after Lux detonated her charge. Jax leapt onto me while I was blinded and hit me with Empower. I did a tumble backward and shot a burst of 6 shots at him then jumped back into the air firing 2 more. He dodged 4 and blocked the rest. While in mid-air I Arcane Shifted behind him and landed 2 shots in his back causing him to fall forward slightly. To my surprise Lux hit me directly with Finales Funkeln._

_Caitlyn picked off the pirates with her real rounds and then got Parrrlyed in the chest. She shot 90. Caliber Net at Gp making him useless until his Parrrly was reloaded. She got a shot on him before he "ate an orange and was k" removing the slow as well as recovering from the shot he took. Gp took another 2 shots before closing the gap and landing a critical with Parrrly. To make things worse, Caitlyn got hit by Lux's Finales Funkeln bringing her down health to less than half._

_Ezreal cast Mystic shot at Lux and then shot Graves with Essence Flux, he cast Arcane Shift to get closer to Lux then hit with another Mystic shot. Lux snared him and then blinded him, which made his 4 stacks on his passive useless. She threw Prismatic Barrier and hit Gp, Jax, and herself. Graves and TF were on the opposite side of her. She cast Finales Funkeln into Ez, me, and Caitlyn. Ezreal broke her barrier with a Mystic shot and 3 regular shots to her arm, shoulder and lower chest._

_Graves pulled a "Leeroy Jenkins" and used Quickdraw to move in and followed up with a Buckshot to TF's face. TF stunned him and let the duration on his Quickdraw deplete then hit with Wild Cards, luckily missing Ezreal and not reaching me. TF hit Graves with a critical and a Stacked Deck proc. After Grave's stun wore off, Ezreal's Essence Flux hit him, which brought his attack speed up significantly higher._

_Jax used his ultimate giving resistence to my Hextechs. I dropped them and activated Fox's Dexterity while Jax leapt onto me. I dodged it with ease, everything seemed to move slower. I unleashed a flurry of strikes, too many to count, and hit Jax with almost all of them. He activated his stun after dodging another punch from me and then hit me with an Empower. Both of our attack speeds were ridiculously fast. His Relentless Assault passive was on 10 stacks. Graves shot a Smokescreen in the middle of the whole battle, which spread to me and Jax. We were moving so fast that the smoke was being pushed away from us. I focused my ultimate into my hands. My punches hit for more damage and the attack speed was increased for 9 attacks. Jax was as low as I was now. But unexpectedly, Gp shot Cannon Barrage over all of us. Then Ezreal channeled Trueshot Barrage into Jax and Gp._

_Gp kicked Caitlyn back and went to Parrrly her and finish her off, but Caitlyn shot 90. Caliber Net with her back against the ground causing Gp to fly up. Caitlyn hit Gp with a proc from her passive on his way down. Gp's health was still higher than Caitlyn's, but not by much. Gp signaled his ship to do a Cannon Barrage on all of us. Caitlyn would've died, but I cast Flash on her sending her out of Cannon Barrage which also put Gp at a major range disadvantage again. But before he got into Parrrly range, Ezreal shot Trueshot Barrage at him. Gp ran after his health hit miniscule then ate another orange. He was almost home free, but Caitlyn sniped him with Ace in the Hole and then he fell to the ground._

_Ezreal cast Mystic Shot and Arcane Shift and hit Lux on both sides. After he landed behind her he shot her baton away and disarmed her, but the shell shock from Gp's Cannon Barrage caused him to lose his balance and focus. Lux took the opportunity to grab her baton and then snared Ezreal. Graves' Smoke Screen disrupted Lux and she couldn't hit Ezreal with her charge. She was dangerously low and Ez had a large advantage._

_Graves fired away madly while TF continued to spam gold cards and Wild Cards. Graves was in a clear lead until he was hit with a Cannon Barrage and a Stacked Deck proced gold card. He immediately dropped his lead and with another wave of Wild Cards dropped too low to continue. After the stun wore off Graves shot Smoke Screen into the middle of the field to make his escape. TF was ready and used his ult, then teleported in front of Graves and hit him with a blue card. Graves hit the dirt of the plateau. TF left him there to finish off Caitlyn._

_Caitlyn was hitting Jax from afar and didn't notice when TF snuck behind her. TF used a gold card and finished her off with Wild Cards. Caitlyn was out._

_Jax hit me with yet another Empower and followed up with a proc from his ult's passive. Jax had a lead on me, but Caitlyn landed a headshot on him and then a Piltover Peacemaker through Jax and Lux. I finished Jax with a sweep and a curb stomp._

_Lux blinded Ezreal with her charge and then detonated it. Ezreal finally regained his sights and missed a poorly aimed Mystic Shot. Lux saw Caitlyn's Piltover Peacemaker coming straight at her. But then..._

_REWIND_

_Back in bed... Just after Ahri left. How did I get here?_


	17. Complications

_Summer, July 14th._

_I looked around the room in a state of confusion. What had happened? It wasn't a dream... More thoughts fought with each other in my mind for attention. I couldn't think straight, it was futile and the fact that my room looked entirely normal wasn't helping solve the puzzle. Suddenly the door opened and an old man in a floating clock-like-chair drifted in. Zilean._

_"Because, if the battle were to pass without my intervention, it would... Well, I can't tell you otherwise the future I just created would change resulting in my job becoming harder for me. Now you're going to ask what will become of Ahri, and to that I say that she will be kidnapped in about 10 minutes. But before the day repeats it's self, you must apologize to Lux before the pirates capture Ahri. You're the only person who remembers what happened, or technically didn't." Zilean spoke wisely. It took me a minute to comprehend, but even then, my mind was still a bit fogged. I had no idea where to start._

_"She's in room 82 getting ready to teleport to Tempest Flats, you should hurry." I didn't like it when he answered questions that I hadn't had a chance to ask. Reluctantly, I started to teleport to room 82, Zilean hadn't moved._

_It's always hard to teleport somewhere you've never been, especially when you only have a room number to go on. Novice summoners often get into trouble when they teleport, this one kid tried to teleport to another room but ended up displacing himself with a bit from a brick wall, and he was stuck for a little while inside the wall._

_I had teleported into... Darkness. I slowly outstretched my arms to feel for a wall or a clue that would tell me where I was. After wandering around for a while, I felt the flat and course wall and began to follow the wall until I found a switch. I flipped it on and the room was illuminated by the light from a lamp in the opposite end of the room. It seemed to be her bedroom, except it was almost entirely empty save for the lamp and a standard bed that the institute provides. Lux must not use the dorm at all. I went for the door to check the rest of the apartment before concluding I was in the wrong dorm or that she wasn't here, but behind the door I could hear the vague sound of sobs. They were getting louder, but not because they were getting sadder, the sobs were accompanied by a crescendoing "pit pat" of footsteps. The door handle turned and the door opened towards me slowly, revealing a confused Lux, who wore a frown for the first time ever._

_"Lux, I'm sorry for being the biggest asshole ever. You..." She interrupted me._

_"Yeah, well you should be! I was worried about you when I heard you were in the hospital, I left in the middle of a speech and threw my feelings out in the open and you and your stupid fox just stomp on all of it!" She wiped her tears off to make room for more._

_"You're right. You didn't deserve that and I won't try to justify my actions. You're the sweetest girl ever and I'm sorry. If you want to take your anger out on me I won't stop you, but please don't take it out on Ahri." I searched for a reaction on her face but it hadn't changed since I first saw her._

_"I envy her. That stupid fox... Why her? Why not me?" She hugged me and wept on my shoulder._

_"You know... I liked you for a long time after the second time I saw you. I was shy and you were out of my league. I still don't know why out of all the people that you could've picked, you chose me. But I loved your divine blonde curls, your radiant, pale skin, and your angelically elegant sapphire eyes. I could list everything else, but it would take more time than I have. Please call off your pirates?" I was running short on time._

_"How did you know about them?" She looked up at me with an unsure look._

_"Doesn't matter. Please, just call them off?" I would have to think of an excuse later._

_"Fine, but in exchange..." She thought for a moment. "I want a kiss. A real one, not like the one from hospital." She waited for my response, her tears finally stopped._

_"Okay." It seemed harmless enough. Lux hadn't shifted her gaze since she took her head off my shoulder, but what was once sorrow and frustration was now replaced with desire and uncertainty. Uncertain if this was really what she wanted, or all she wanted for that matter. I met her halfway and her ravishing lips touched mine, our tongues exploring each other's mouths for a long time, Lux's hands moved up to my face and felt around generously, her lack of experience was only slightly more obvious than mine. A few kisses with Ahri hadn't made me a master. Lux's skin was serene and soothing, it was a tough call between who had the better skins, hers or Ahri's. I pulled away as her hands started to migrate from my face to my waist._

_"Not part of the deal Lux." She sighed and took out a device made of techmaturgy and spoke into it. A voice came from the device, it sounded vaguely disappointed._

_Lux left without another word. No sooner than Lux closed the door did Zilean appear in front of me._

_"Good, now before I get back to work, it's in the best interests of the future that I tell you that Ahri is pregnant." Zilean's news got my full attention._

_"What?" I didn't shout. The news was startling, exciting, and unnerving all at once. "How? I didn't even think it was possible... Did she know it was possible?" The new information had my brain going haywire again._

_"No, in the past she always ate her prey before they reached climax. Oh, one more thing before I go. The child will have all of Ahri's fox traits, however everything else is determined through the natural process. I'll be back in a few." Zilean didn't specify a few of what. He time warped and left me there to ponder all that was unanswered. Having a child... I had always wanted children when I was younger and more naive, I dismissed it as an option upon the realization I would likely be alone my whole life. I was happy, but... What about Ahri? Would we make good parents? I had to talk to her about this, but what if it screwed up the future if I did? What did he mean when he said "It's in the best interests of the future that I tell you"? I went back to my room, the questions rang in my head the whole way._

_I had a lot to think about to say the least, or perhaps it only seemed that way. After spending a few minutes to get my thoughts in order, I decided Ahri had a right to know. I figured she might still be waiting for Lux outside, so I ran towards the exit close to my dorm and headed towards the training grounds._

_She was sitting on the swings looking up in the air, so I snuck up to her without a sound, then I grabbed her in a hug resulting in a playful gasp._

_"I loooove you!" I started to squeeze her, tighter but not too tight. The feeling of her in my arms was my favorite feeling out of them all, it made me feel... Like I was holding onto a priceless antique, I protected it and valued it above all else. The more I thought about it, the more I understood that was what she was to me. My anything and everything._

_"I love you too." She turned the hug around and embraced me with her heavenly tails. I was getting carried away, I had to tell her the news._

_"Ahri... You're pregnant." It was quite abrupt and awkward. Her tails slowed their flurry and she looked at me with a raised brow. "Zilean told me." I added._

_"... I didn't even know that was possible..." She was looking at me but her head had drifted off to ponder. I could only imagine what she was feeling right now._

_"... A penny for your thoughts?" She was still heedlessly gazing._

_"I uhhh... I'm not sure. How do you feel?" She searched my eyes for my feelings._

_"I'm actually kind of happy. Nervous, but I wanted a child when I was younger and now is no exception. You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, no one will ever make me happier than you. Do you uhh... Do you feel the same way about me?" I wanted to hear her say it, I craved it. For the first time since I had brought up the news, she smiled at me._

_"Yes, I do. And I'm happy about our baby, despite it's sudden occurrence. We'll be great parents." She buried her nose into my chest and I laid my head on hers._

_I hoped she was right._


	18. Debauchment

_Summer, July 14th._

_After we finished with the park we took an amusing and slightly romantic detour through the forests, after that we teleported to a cliffside on the borders of Eastern Valoran. It rose about 500 teemos above the water. Below the cliffside was a thin land of sand peppered with boulders that had fallen from the cliffside due to decades of weather decay. During winter the terrain would freeze, cracks filled with ice expanded minusculey every year. The sand itself had a small outreach, long enough to move an army through while still being able to stretch the battalions apart._

_Awe would sneak it's way onto your face upon glancing over the edge of the cliff and into the sunset, half of the Sun rising over the horizon with it's bright orange waves. The Sun on Runeterra was a normal sized star, however it was close enough to the planet to appear as big as your clenched fist if held a few inches in front of your eyes. The sun itself wasn't as hot as others and no one was entirely sure why. The ocean mirrored the visible half of the Sun, it would've made an illusion if not for the ripple produced by the waves. Beyond the end of the land was nothing more than pure, calming, blue ocean tinged with the colors of the coral that settled beneath it._

_We laid back into the chill, tickling grass and looked into the stars. They slowly unobscured as the Sun drifted lower and lower to the darkness. Constellations unveiled themselves after the Sun had completely disappeared. Ahri and I exchanged kisses and sweet nothings into each others ears, over the duration we moved closer to each other until she rested her head on my shoulder and our left hands entwined beside us. High tide was prevalent pre-sundown due to the fact that Runeterra has 3 satellites, in fact, after about 10 P.M. the tides regularly rose 7 feet above the shores below. Smaller islands were sometimes covered with a thin layer of sea and right now, Ionia's land has grown from the emigrating waters. Nighttime in Runeterra was especially magical and perplexing. It was twice as magical when you spent it with your lover._

_A sudden stir in the brushes raised my attention as my eyes were slowly and unknowingly closing. I looked over and so did Ahri, she had apparently been nodding off as well since her reactions were slightly slower than mine. From the bushes came a person, female and... With a scaly lower body. It was Cassiopeia._

_"What do we have here? Two lovers basking under the twilight of the star-speckled sky? How cliché." She laughed at her own "joke" with her signature hiss incorporated into it. I felt bad for Cassiopeia; She may or may not have been a nice person as a child, but after her curse I felt sympathetic towards her because very few people didn't look at her like people look at abominations. I felt the same way towards Orianna. Cass had to use her eyes in order to charm people past her looks. In fact, Ahri and Cassiopeia are alot alike._

_"Good night, Cassiopeia." We were good friends, her being my ex-favorite caster and all. She looked at me quizzically; she seemed to have trouble recognizing me in the dark._

_"Oh, hello Sky! Hello Ahri." She came closer and hugged me then Ahri._

_"Hello... Cassiopeia is it?" Ahri said while being hugged awkwardly by Cass. She let go and nodded._

_"Why are you out here Cass?" I asked._

_"Well, uhh... Funny you..." Another rustle came from the forest bushes, very close. We stared expectantly at the source of the noise and after a few seconds a figure stumbled through. Miss Fortune looked around with a mug of alcohol in her hand and then Shyvana came through with a keg on her head. They both turned towards us and stared awkwardly._

_"Oh... That's why." I whispered. Ahri giggled quietly and Cass blushed. "Want us to leave?" I nudged Cass._

_"Leave? No, stay here summoner, could be your lucky night" Miss Fortune chimed in with a wink._

_"Yeah, we can play Spin the Bottle!" Said Shyvana as she planted the keg by a tree._

_"Or Truth or Dare." Ahri said sultrily._

_"Or both." Cassiopeia compromised. I had been beaten, as they say, if you can't beat them join them. I gathered a few sticks and fallen branches then laid them in the middle of our hang out. When the pile was big enough, I casted Ignite on it. A fire roared to life, then died down to a crisp cackle. Miss Fortune put the bottle in the middle of us and held her hand there._

_"What's say we up the ante a little bit? Every time the bottle lands on you, you take something off?" Miss fortune offered. Everyone nodded except me._

_"Seems unfair for Cass, she's only got one thing on." Everyone laughed and Miss Fortune spun her mug. It twirled and twirled with no less than everyone's anticipation. The mug slowed down on the flat rock Shyvana found. It stopped on Ahri._

_"Truth or dare?" Miss Fortune asked as Ahri slid off her shoes._

_"Truth." Ahri replied keenly._

_"Which female do you find sexiest in the league, aside from yourself?" Miss Fortune asked with a grin._

_"Hmmm... I'd have to say it's a tie between Lux and Riven." Miss Fortune seemed disappointed. She spun the bottle and it landed on herself. She spun again. The bottle stopped on Shyvana._

_"Truth or dare?" Ahri asked._

_"Dare." Shyvana turned to Ahri and removed her gauntlets showing her ash colored hands and her red, sharp, claw-like nails._

_"I dare you... To come drink this beer." Ahri grinned sinisterly and held her mug out towards Shyvana. Shyvana crawled over and tried to grab the mug, but Ahri moved it and drank a mouthful without swallowing. Shyvana froze for a second and Cassiopeia laughed while Miss Fortune called her lucky under her breath. Shyvana crawled onto Ahri's lap and hesitantly put her arms around the fox, then she moved in for the kiss. Ahri slowly leaned back until she was lying on the ground beneath Shyvana, who was getting into it now that her tongue had siphoned all the beer from Ahri. I was trying to hide my "excitation", but the rest of the girls had their attention on the fox and the halfling. I suppose this would make me even for Lux's kiss. Ahri stopped the kiss to tease Shyvana, she walked back over to her spot and spun the bottle. It spun for a good 30 seconds and came to a slow. It stopped on me._

_"Truth or dare?" Shyvana asked._

_"Dare." I said._

_"I dare you to... Kiss Cassiopeia." She snickered and Cass perked up. Easiest dare ever. I walked over to Cass and she lowered down, she was tall when she wasn't using her full tail to stand or slither. She pulled me in as soon as I was within grabbing distance and smiled the biggest smile, then she waited for me eagerly. I kissed her softly, partly because I wanted to, but also because she wasn't as hideous as people made her out to be. If my kiss would make her feel the way she did before her curse, then I was glad I could help. It was brief and Cass still wore the same smile when I sat back down and spun the bottle. It stopped on Cassiopeia._

_"Truth or dare Cass?" I asked._

_"Truth." She said. She undid her bra and slipped a hand over her chest and dropped her bra with a sigh._

_"Alright, well now that I think about it... Where is your uhh..." She interrupted me and slid upwards, the underside of her tail answered my question. Cass slid back down with a heavy sigh, then she spun the bottle. I finished my second pint, this was the first time I'd ever drank alcohol so I was going at a slow pace. The bottle landed on Shyvana again._

_"Truth or dare?" Cass asked. Ahri and Miss Fortune laughed as Shyvana took off her boots, she didn't wear socks but interestingly enough, she had painted her toenails a bright, sharp red._

_"Truth." She replied._

_"Hmmm... Given the choice between the 4 of us, who would you most rather sleep with?" Cass asked. Shyvana looked around for a while. I knew it'd be Cass or Ahri. Unless Cass was only using the alcohol to charm the two so far._

_"I couldn't decide." She finally answered and spun the bottle. Cass and Ahri both gave a surprised look, Miss Fortune simply grinned. I was fairly certain she wasn't talking about me too. The mug stopped on Miss Fortune._

_"Truth or dare" Shyvana asked._

_"Truth." Miss fortune kicked off her boots and then her pants, perhaps she didn't count shoes or boots, or she just liked to raise the stakes. After she unbuttoned her pants she took her hat off and placed it in front of her lower body, then she slid the pants down and off. Evidently, she didn't wear panties. Shyvana leaned back to get a good look at her ass and Cass stared at the busty redhead with lust in her eyes._

_"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Shyvana asked._

_"Well, this one time I flashed the whole enemy team in a team fight on Summoner's Rift and stunned them for about 5 seconds. We were losing and they were trash talking, so I carried the only way I could. We ended up winning." Miss Fortune laughed when she thought about it. Then she spun the mug. It landed on Ahri._

_"Truth or dare?" Miss Fortune asked._

_"Dare." Ahri licked her lips while her amber eyes burned into the pirate hunter. Ahri slowly peeled her socks off revealing her moonlit, alabaster skin, which was smoother than sanded ice. The socks slipped off entirely and she rested her dainty feet on a plush pillow she made with her tails._

_"I dare you... Toooo- oooh oooh, I dare you to let Shyvana or me do whatever we want to you for 3 minutes!" She was very pleased with what she came up with. I was a little bit worried, but since she couldn't drink with her condition I suppose I owed her some freedom._

_"I'd rather have both of you." She giggled when she stood up and took both their arms to lead them into the brush. Ahri made a series of motions with her mouth to me, they seemed to read "It's okay", which alleviated much of my worry. It was me and Cass left until they returned._


	19. For The Greater Good

_Summer, July 15th._

_The glass is half empty. I felt light-headed and there was no silver lining to the situation. I wanted to throw up, the nausea wasn't helping at all either, but to top it all off I had a raging headache. I opened my eyes expecting a sight that would, somehow, make this experience even worse. But instead I saw grass extending from the left to the right occupying half my line of sight, beyond that I saw blue... Endless, abyssal, light blue and amidst it were white splotches. I picked my head up and pieced the sight in front of me together. I had fallen asleep on the cliffside. I looked around franticly, but to my surprise something was behind me, I felt the warmth and I could hear the tedious sounds of breathing. I turned around slowly and found Ahri, sleeping like an angel. She was fully clothed, which put me at ease. Beyond her was Cassiopeia and her two mates, Shyvana and Miss Fortune. The same couldn't be said for the trio, they slept peacefully  
>tucked into Cassiopeia's coiled tail, naked from last night's debauchery. I looked around at a few piles of vomit, 1 probably mine, and at the sporadically strewn clothes.<em>

_I was thirsty. In fact, I was dehydrated. My eyes searched the place for something that could quench my thirst, aside from alcohol. Nothing. I decided it'd be a good idea to take Ahri and head home, the trio would surely like their privacy. But only when I stood up did I realize I was only wearing my boxers. What a night... But then on my stomach I saw they had written something on me, I suppose I was the first to fall asleep. After deciphering the upside-down text, I read "Haha loser, you missed out on a potential 5 way orgy!" written in a chromatic assortment of paints. It was signed by everyone. I would've chuckled if my head wasn't pounding or if I didn't want to leave immediately. I gathered my clothes and redressed myself, then picked Ahri up and began the teleport._

_My recovering state landed me in mid-air above the loveseat in the middle of the room. I dropped, butt first, onto the seat but it wasn't a large enough drop to wake Ahri. I got a drink of water from the faucet to rehydrate quick, then took Ahri back to her bedroom. I put her in the middle under the covers and then crawled in beside her. I was still fatigued despite my slumber, and I didn't have anything better to do._

_"Greetings Sky." A voice came. I was outside with Ahri, we were about to head over to the Demacian carnival they hold every year during the Fall. The trees had just begun to shift colors and the days were getting slightly colder and shorter as time went on. I turned around to find who was speaking to me. Shen, Kennen, and Akali waved to us as they walked over._

_"Oh, hi Shen. Hello to you too Kennen and Akali. To what do I owe the occasion?" I asked._

_"We heard you were going to the carnival, thought you might want to go with us, full party for the Pulverizer." Shen said. Kennen and Akali seemed uneasy beside Shen but for whatever reason I dismissed it._

_"Okay, but we weren't going on anything too hardcore." I explained. Ahri thanked me with a pat on the back and a grin._

_"Because of the baby, yeah we know. It's fine, Akali isn't into those rides either." Kennen said. My brain picked up on what he said, I had never told anyone other than Zilean about our baby, or rather, he told us. Perhaps it slipped in my drunk state last night and word spread._

_"Let's go everyone!" Akali held out her hand for everyone. We grabbed on as she was reciting the teleport._

_Champions, summoners, civilians, stands, and rides more formed an ocean of commotion for as far as the eye could see, mostly because the walls of the city blocked anything beyond the carnival, but the crowd itself was doing a swell job too._

_"So, what's first?" Kennen asked eagerly._

_"How about the one they made for Rammus?" Ahri suggested._

_"That's my first ride every time I come here!" I exclaimed._

_"Let's go." Shen said. Kennen Lightning Rushed through the crowd and Akali dashed through right behind him. Shen stayed with us while we slowly walked over to the ride. They reserved spots for us as the line was teemed by everyone with a hankering for an adrenaline rush. The ride was inside of a large circle and filled with what are supposed to be empty Rammus shells. Inside of those shells are 2 grips, one for your hands to hold and another for your feet, which are connected to the inner shell. They start like normal shells but when the ride begins, the summoners that control the ride will turn the shell into Rammus' Powerball. After that, they spin around randomly and accelerate up to 100 miles per hour. Sometimes you crash into each other, but what's really fun is when the ride starts; The floors Tremor viciously which causes you to jump up and fly forward._

_Eventually the line vanished and it was our turn. I stayed outside with Ahri and Akali._

_"Oh no you don't, go in there and have a blast!" Ahri commanded enthusiastically while pushing me in. Shen grabbed me and threw me into a shell roughly, but before I could protest the shell encased me and the ride was about to begin._

_"It's for the greater good, Sky. She must die." Shen spoke through the shell. Confused, I Arcane Shifted out of the prison and looked for Ahri. She was standing behind the rail waving... But behind her Akali raised her Kamas and brought them together around Ahri's neck._

_"NOOOOOOOO!"_

_"Sky! Sky! SKY!" A voice shouted. My whole world shook rapidly and without mercy. Akali smiled at me while the people ran at the fear of an earthquake. A blunt, sharp pain hit me on the back of my head like a bludgeon. Everything went black..._

_"Wake up, Sky!" The voice came again. I opened my eyes to a blur. I blinked a few more times to get rid of the blur and slowly it came together. Ahri leaned over me, worried, and shook my head. I felt better instantly and hugged Ahri so that she was resting on top of me, I didn't want to let her go. I was sweating like I was inside a sauna. As the relief slowly coated me, the worry followed closely behind. What if my dream were to truly happen? What if Ahri really did die? And why the Kinkou? I stashed the questions away for a later time, but right now I had to convince Ahri that I'd be okay._


	20. Overwatch

_Summer, August 13th._

_Weeks passed. Time slowed down and my life revolved around one thing. Keeping Ahri safe. The dream had plagued my mind with an unrelenting, haunting consistency. I rarely slept now and Ahri worried for me, unsure of what was eating away at me. I was oblivious to see that my depression was rubbing off on her. The days we spent together now consisted of little more than insignificant signs of affection and watching the news. We hadn't done much together ever since the dream. It was a cancer. Every time I saw a member of the Kinkou I struggled with my self-control. One side of me wanted to shred them apart, but the other would always remind me that it was only a dream. I had to stop this. Today something was going to change._

_"Ahri? I'm going out for a bit, be safe." I said while I slipped on my boots and grabbed my jacket. The inclement weather demanded some protection._

_"Okay..." She watched curiously as I left. The life from our relationship was nearly depleted and it would have hurt me if I realized it, but I had to take things one step at a time. First and foremost was Ahri's safety._

_As I left the dorm, Ezreal waited outside._

_"Thank you Ez. I owe you." I gave him a brief hug and teleported._

_Zilean's home was noisy with the incessant ticking and tocking that permeated the room. The old man sat in front of me waiting._

_"Okay, so you already know why I'm here. Does my dream have any significance or relevance to the real world?" I asked before he could answer my unasked question._

_"Yes." He answered coldly._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Well, Ahri's isn't pregnant with 1 child. She bears 9." I interrupted involuntarily as I coughed on my own saliva that fell down my windpipe in my moment of shock. "And to the Kinkou, having 9 mini Ahris walking around presents a force that could potentially take over Runeterra. They could mind control armies, or at least, that's their argument." He explained._

_"Tell me what I have to do to fix this." I demanded._

_"In order to fix this you must do exactly as I say. The Arch-Summoner is about to send an expedition to the uncharted Conqueror's Sea for exploration purposes. Gangplank and Jarvan will be spearheading the operation and are recruiting shipmates. Talk to them about a job as the Boatswain. They'll take you and Ahri for 7 months. When you come back, the Archbishop of the Kinkou will be briefing Shen for a mission to kill Ahri. When you finish the expedition I'll tell you what to do from there." He said._

_"Why kill her? Why not just talk this out?" I asked. The whole idea made very little sense to me._

_"The Archbishop is corrupt. It'll be your job to kill him and ultimately bring balance to the future of Runeterra." He answered. A conglomeration of various feelings had spawned inside of my head. Too many to list right now._

_"What do I tell Ahri?" I was a bit worried about her being on the ship, but I suppose Zilean knows best._

_"Tell her the truth." He said. With that, I teleported to the cafeteria._

_"I wager ye cahn't beat me in a li'uhl drinking game!" I heard Gangplank from across the room. He was shouting to Tryndamere. The two hot heads were staring each other down. Jarvan was sitting in another booth looking over a map. I made my way over to him while Gp and Tryndamere drank themselves to death._

_"Jarvan? Could I have a spot as the Boatswain? And Ahri can take the cook position if you need that spot filled." I figured I had better luck with Jarvan than Gp who ate an orange and started chugging with renewed vigor. Jarvan nodded and gave me a pen and paper. He hadn't taken his focus off the map._

_"Ye lose landlubber! Gimme the parlay!" Gp shouted as he took a few sacks of gold off the table. Tryndamere brought both of his hands down on the table with a frustrated smack. I left and went straight back to my home. We had moved in together a little while after my dream so that I could protect Ahri more efficiently._

_Ezreal waited quietly outside the door. The dorm didn't have windows so the front was the only way in that needed to be guarded. I tapped Ez on the shoulder and he left after another brief hug. I walked in with Ahri in the same place I had left her. It was time to fix this problem, to cure this cancer, and to bring the life back into this relationship._

_"Ahri, I need to tell you something. I'm sorry I've been acting so... Inanimate lately. Do you remember the night I had the nightmare?" I asked. She sat up and nodded, I think she even started smiling. "Well, I had a vision of you... dieing. I've been trying to keep you safe for the past few weeks and I got caught up in it. I'm sorry we haven't done anything recently, and you deserve better." I sighed. Hearing myself say it made me feel exponentially worse. I felt like a monumental disappointment. She hugged me, and for the first time since the dream, the spark was back. I missed the feeling._

_"It was only a dream, right?" She asked._

_"No, Zilean told me it would have happened. In order to keep you safe, we need to go on an expedition and we leave tomorrow. I know it's sudden, but I'm hell-bent on keeping you safe." I said. She didn't speak, instead she looked straight into me and kissed me. Our relationship was coming back to normal._


	21. Motley Crew

_Summer, August 14th._

_We walked happily down the docks towards Gp's ship. The air smelled of salt water and strong alcohol, probably from the nearby tavern, and pelicans sat like vultures upon the stands that the docks provided. Pirates and respected sailors alike buzzed quietly amongst themselves as they swaggered on by. One ship towered above the rest of them, which was clearly Gp's. The other ships looked like breakfast for the towering marauder. As we approached the ship Jarvan was sitting down next to a rope ladder that took you onboard the ship. He looked up and checked 2 names off the list after we gave our names._

_When we finally reached the top of the ladder, we looked at the crew. A hulking black titan walked across the main deck with an anchor hung over his shoulders. Gp barked orders to pirates and stared at Miss Fortune's swaying butt while she slowly, purposefully strutted by. Fizz slid around the deck randomly and somehow managing not to knock someone over. Corki walked around on the deck with some beer towards a door leaving his ship on the deck tied down. Rammus stood awkwardly by a rail on the ship's deck and watched everyone else. Caitlyn and Teemo both perched atop the lookout post. Fiora and Ezreal talked while looking over out at the ocean. Graves and Sona had yet to arrive._

_"Well, I guess we should get to our work. I'll see you later." I said before bringing her in for a long kiss._

_"Don't make me wait too long..." She teased into my ear. With that I relieved Gp of his duty and told everyone what needed to be done. After a half an hour, Gp gave out a speech that basically explained that anyone who drinks his rum would walk the plank, and then told us that dinner would be served at 8 along with music from Sona. He said if anyone needed him they should speak to the first mate, Miss Fortune._

_After the speech, we set sail and glided swiftly over the sea. Gp's ship was in a very good shape, however, I doubted it'd stay like this for 7 months. There were a few more champions that were on the ship. Gragas was serving the alcohol, and Ahri was the head chef. Twitch maneuvered silently around the ship and Kog' Maw was most likely eating directly out of the storage room where the food was kept. We could teleport anywhere and bring food back aboard, but only if we were at anchor, otherwise we might miss the ship and spawn above the sea._

_Nothing much happened that day. There were many sights of fish. They got bigger the further out we went, and in some cases there were fish that floated above water or jumped out periodically. Me, Fiora, and Nautilus fished when the boat was moving, which yielded astonishing results. Nautilus caught a fish with a long pointed nose and a blue top with a white underside. Fiora caught a few small ones and a squid. The whole crew was baffled to see a squid on the end of Fiora's hook. Of course we didn't reel it over the deck; that'd be crazy. Fiora nearly screamed when she saw what it was and left me, Nautilus, and some pirates to pull it up slightly higher. It must have weighed around 400 pounds. I, on the other hand, caught a few small fish, but that's it._

_After we finished fishing, Gp told us stories about the seas. He told of tales involving "mermaids," and "the Kraken." He told of other various sea monsters and about Davey Jones. The stories fascinated the crew, and some even called him a lier. He said we'd see soon enough. I headed down to the cargo after Gp got called back up to the bridge._

_OM NOM MOM NOM_

_I peaked around the door to the cargo room and saw the funniest sight ever in my life. Kog' Maw was slithering on the floor with his tiny hands and gobbling up food as he went around the room._

_BUUUUUHHHRRP!_

_I couldn't contain my laughter and busted out a roaring, hearty laugh. Kog' Maw stared at me and tilted his head with a little embarrassment. He waddled over slowly and analyzed me._

_"Hello Kog' Maw." I said while I was drying my tears from laughing so hard._

_"Hewo summoner. What are yew dewing down here?" He asked._

_"I was actually looking for an Oracle's Elixir and a pink ward. Are there any here?" I asked._

_"Just a minute, pwrease." He turned and I half expected him to go find one, but instead he started coughing violently._

_Ugch! UGCH! Hughrhh!... Bang, Bing, Boom!_

_He sounded like a cat choking on a hairball. He handed me the items and I took them with a slight hesitation._

_"Thanks Kogs." I left and headed towards the main deck. I drank the potion on the way back and placed the ward in front of our cabin._

_It wasn't hard to figure out why each champion got onboard. Ezreal was the guy who made and marked the maps. Twitch was probably nighttime security guard, which kind of creeped me out and that's what the ward and elixir were for. Fiora was here for ship boarding and when fights broke out on our ship. I wasn't entirely sure why Nautilus was here, especially after what happened on his last expedition. Caitlyn would lookout and her sniper would prove useful in a battle. Teemo was another night guard, but for lookout. Anyway, night was slowly coming, and with it came dinner._

_Dinner was loud and ever piece of the table held it's own conversation. I ended up talking to Rammus whom said little more than "Okay." Despite his lack of speech, it was an interesting "interrogation" I suppose you could call it. I left to give my thanks to the cook after dumping Rammus off with Caitlyn. She seemed polite enough to speak with him; anyone else would simply ignore him._

_"I'd like to file a complaint to the chef." I joked after finding her teaching the pirates how to make desserts._

_"Oh? And what might that be?" She played along curiously._

_"Too much sugar, and not enough spice. Don't you have anything a little bit more... Exotic?" I snickered at my cheesy, impromptu joke._

_"I'm sure there's something I can find for you in the pantry. Come, let's see if we can't satisfy that hunger of yours." She said enticingly while lightly pulling me into the pantry._


End file.
